Empty Lake, Full Sky
by Purpliexzy
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a talented woman in almost every way except for going through her mother's notorious mind. Enter Damon Salvatore, the heartthrob of Hollywood that has everything except for happiness. AU/AH
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_...Because believe it or not 90% of the theatres doesn't have a single ticket of 'Hang My Head', first day first show. They are already being sold out-" _I turn off my car stereo furiously as I whispered hotly to myself "Really?" I mean, what has America turned into? Precisely, what has California turned into? Every damn street, every damn mall and every damn place –including public toilets- you enter, the only thing you hear is 'Hang My Head' and all I have been wanting to do is make their wishes come true. I have actually watched the trailer of the movie once, my best friend made it her birthday wish and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't make her wish come true? So I went with it because I love her, and I wanted to see what the fuss was all about. Actually, I knew what the fuss was all about before the supporting cast were even finalized, it was Damon Salvatore.

Damon Salvatore, twenty five, reigning heart-throb of Hollywood, multiple awards winner, dating 'queen' Katherine Pierce –who happens to be a lingerie model-, tall –not that tall-, dark, handsome and sad. Yeah, I add sad there because I have seen him a lot of times and I am neither a shrink nor a psychic but I can sense sadness from fifty feet simply because I have got it down to a science. And if what I usually see in his face isn't sadness, then maybe it is called misery. Either way, I know it too. I have never talked to him, I have never seen him up close actually but from what I see when I look at him from the distance in most parties, he is lonely and he does a good job of hiding it under being an asshole and binge drinking. Oh, and his agent, his sweet agent is my uncle. Alaric Saltzman is married my favourite aunt Jenna for almost seventeen years now.

I press on my honk as I roll down the passenger window and whistle to a guy walking on the side of the road, I gesture at his bottle of cold water and make a puppy face at him "Do you mind?"

"A pretty lady like you? Nah, not at all." He winks as he gives me with a smile and I thank him. Sue me for taking something from a stranger but I was two seconds away from dying between the hot California sun burning me and the traffic jam that doesn't seem like it would end any time from now. Besides, the bottle is sealed and the guy looks harmless so I would take a risk.

Just like I am doing now, heading to the beach house, let me rephrase that, running away from my mother's incapability of being a loving mother. Yes, she is that bad but I'd rather not think about her right now, considering I am going away to forget about her for the summer.

I am Elena Gilbert, twenty-one turning twenty-two tomorrow; there is this town in Virginia called Mystic Falls, that is my hometown and I can't remember the last time I was there. I graduated from University of California just three days ago and my mother is already forcing me to be what I don't wanna be. I studied Psychology and I was one of the bests in my class and I don't plan to waste that by going into modelling or acting career. She says 'you are beautiful, skinny enough to be on TV, why waste that?' in my opinion, wasting is throwing away my degree and getting into that. It is not that I hate acting, I actually have a passion for it because I have been in three short films and many adverts, it is not hard to come across those when your mother knows basically everyone in the industry. And mind you, I have to audition for all the roles I got.

This time around, I need space; it is the first summer I am spending without thinking what the next session of school will hold or how many courses I have to take in a semester. But she doesn't get that, she just wants me on the big screen and getting a big pay check, which I will get if she is patient enough to let me have a job.

The traffic starts moving and I let out a sigh of relief as I look up to see the swanky ash car in front of me isn't moving. I wait for a few seconds to see if the person is caught up for waiting in one place too long but apparently not, there is no 'L' sign anywhere in sight either, this is getting annoying. I honk loudly and as if on cue, it starts moving, slowly I might add. The sudden change of weather from sunny to what look like a full on storm coming on is getting to me because I still have a twenty minutes drive left and the turtle chaser in front of me is definitely not helping. I honk multiple times and finally, the person gave me a chance to overtake and I took it in a heartbeat.

I arrive at my dad's beach house and as if on cue, my phone starts ringing. Caroline.

"_Hang my head._" Jesus!

"Caroline, you do know that you are not sixteen, right?"

"_Yeah, well, I am a girl and I have feelings and Damon's voice does this amazing thing to my-" _I take the phone away from my ear because I am not ready for her crude words.

"Yeah, I bought one of California's leading newspapers and his face was on the second page, guess what he was doing?"

"_Smirking?_"

"No, idiot, he almost got arrested for getting into a bar fight. Again." I say and she keeps quiet. Again, I don't hate Damon Salvatore; I am just not in the mood to discuss to him this evening.

"_Tyler got me three tickets and I thought we could go. I am yet to call Bonnie and-"_

"Caroline, I am sorry to tell you this only now but I am not in town, I am at the beach house." I bit my lip because the phone went silent on the other hand. This is my best friend; she is supposed to know all my decisions before I even make them.

"_And I know about this only now?_"

"Caroline-"

"_If you are there with a boy, I would forgive you but I bet my virginity it is not-"_

"You are not a virgin." I remind her.

"_Screw you, Elena, I am coming over."_

"Caroline, please, hang your head remember?" another confession, ever since hang my head came into limelight, I have never said hang my head out loud.

"_Yeah, but you sound like you are in the middle of some massive mid-life crisis. Is it your mother?"_

"Yeah, but I promise I am fine. You can visit any time you want but please not when you are on Damon high."

"_I am sorry, Elena, I really want to say your mother is a B-I-T-C-H but I cant because she promised she would find a way to make me Damon's makeup artist." _I roll my eyes, that sounds like a dream coming true for her because I have heard my mother talking to one of her people and the person said Damon fired his makeup artist during the shoot of hang my head. "_Well, hang my head."_ She squeals.

"With pleasure, Caroline." I laugh as I hang up and get out of the car. Dragging my bag out of my trunk gives me a hard time because our male housekeeper, Jonathan, put it there.

Oh, did I mention my mother is filthy rich and we live in one of these big houses with sin bedrooms and a large parlour enough to fit three studio apartments? And we have three housekeepers, one male and two female. A few cleaners here and there, stewards, cooks and all. I wonder what she is planning to do with all that wealth and she is relentless when it comes to getting more.

My breaths are coming out in pants as I drag the giant bag into the living room but the sight of the place makes me smile because of the memories I have here, mostly with my friends. The place looks dusty and a little lonely but my eyes lit at the sight of the bookshelf in the corner, reading is one of my favourite things in the world and it makes me not to have to think of what the outside world carries. My bag goes to my room and I start cleaning up the place, it is nothing I can't fix. After all, this is my home. It is what I consider my home simply because my mother is ignorant to the existence of this place. I got it from my father before he decided to disappear into thin air one night when I was ten, I know I should be mad at him but hey, I have never being married to my mother. Thank you very much, being her daughter is enough pain in the ass. Still, he has no reason to leave me with her without any valid explanation but the beach house is a pretty good parting gift.

After hours of cleaning, I step into the shower to freshen up and that is when I hear someone at the door. They must have had the wrong house because no one knows I am here, except for Caroline and we made an agreement. Besides, she wouldn't lose the chance to hang her head. The skies looks like they are about to fall any time from now as I look out from the bathroom toilet, it doesn't look good. The bell rings again as I step out of the shower, I reach for my robe trying to ignore the chills the rough air is sending down my wet body.

"I am coming!" I yell in annoyance as the bell rings again and the power goes out. "Really?" I yell as I yank the door open and I see a hooded figure, wearing dark glasses. I am not going to lie, I got scared standing on the porch with only a robe and an old shower cap with some creep with a glasses. "I don't know who you are, but you've got the wrong person because I am not who you are looking for."

"Or maybe you are." His smooth voice says as my eyes crinkle to get a better look at him, ignoring the harsh air sending dust into my eyes. He takes off his hood and I look to see his incredibly familiar raven hair and his next action confirms my suspicions.

"Oh my god!" I groan as my eyes move to my eyes. "Please not here too." I mutter and I feel him take a step closer.

"Excuse me?"

"Okay, did Alaric send you or something? Just tell me what you are doing here because standing here; I heard two of my father's vintage vases broke because of the storm. So please, if I am not who you are looking for, you can leave because I am alone here."

"You know Alaric?" he asks and my glare causes him to smirk as he continues. "Okay, I was just being a good Samaritan. I heard the powers around here will get out, so you can step in with me. I am just few blocks away."

"No, thank you." I smile sarcastically. "What even makes you think that I could trust you? Besides I don't see a group of people walking behind you, trying to spend the night at your little paradise that still has electric power."

He shrugs before he puts back his glass on and his hood back on. "Well, don't say nobody offered to help you because there are monsters around here." He says flatly and I don't know if that was supposed to make me afraid.

I roll my eyes, "Ha-ha." My face turns flat as I step back in and make a move to slam the door in his face. "Goodbye, Damon."

The darkness that welcome me when I step back in makes me gasp loudly as I hear another glass break because of the air. Without thinking, I reach to open the door and call out. "Damon, wait."

His face is covered with a smug grin as he walks back to me and that is when I realise I am kinda shaking, maybe from the chill or from the monsters story he was talking about. Whichever it is, I don't want to stay here anymore.

"How many bedrooms do you have?"

"Four, I promise you I can be a gentleman when I want to be." I cock a brow at that and he laughs. "And right now, I want to be."

"I'll be back in a minute, you can come in." He steps inside and the place gets illuminated with his phone's flashlight.

"Nice place, Miss-"

"Elena Gilbert." I say stiffly and he nods. He looks like he is about to say something again but he goes against it when he realises I am not in the mood. "I need to change."

I find him by the bookshelf, his hand on 'Gone With the Wind' and if you ask me what that expression was, I'd answer with longing.

"Planning to steal that?" I ask as I move behind him and he jumps a little but smile genuinely. God, he is beautiful

"You wish." He replies as he takes my bag from my hand. "_Damon Salvatore steals a novel from a flame's beach house who just happens to be the daughter of Miranda Gilbert-_"

"You know my mother?" I ask quickly as we step outside the house, my hand trying to lock the door but my hair keeps getting in my sight. I hiss a little but it is replaced by a gasp as Damon's hand move to hold my hair in place for me. his touch send shivers down to my bodies and the butterflies in my belly were having a full on blast tonight. "Thanks." I whisper as I finish and he lets go of my hair.

"Yes, I know your mother, great woman." I scoff loudly at that.

"Oh my god, you are more terrible than I thought you were!" I exclaim as we get down the porch steps and the first drop of rain falls on my cheek.

"You think I am horrible?"

"Yes, you used the word great and my mother in the same sentence." I say as I point to him to prove my point, we approach his car as I round the car to get in. "So you are the Gramps Champ?"

"What?"

"You were driving like a learner in traffic earlier today!" he shakes his head at that and looks away. maybe I am starting to annoy him so I keep quiet. The drive was silent and within three minutes, we arrive at his 'beach mansion' with the rain falling on the windshield real hard.

"Go quickly, I'll get your bag." He says as he hands me a set of key I assume were for the house and I step out and ran. He follows after a few second and I only unlock the door when he is beside me. I let him lead as he turn on the lights and I sigh loudly. "Welcome to my home."

"Why are you even here?" I ask and he turns to look at me with a puzzled expression. "You have a movie releasing in a few days and here you are spending the stormy night at some lonely beach with a stranger."

"If that is the way you want to put it, okay. But I got tired." He sits down with his wet clothes on the couch and I scrunch my nose up at that, I didn't say anything because it is his house. he can tear off the roofing and let the rain down in his gorgeous parlour for all I care. "The fame world, the never ending meetings and press conference, strangers with cameras following you to the bathroom, it is overwhelming. And believe me, those are the simplest ones."

"Then stop, if you are not happy I mean." He stares at me as if I am not serious and then looks away.

"I have been in this since I was seven, Elena, it is not easy." He says as he rakes his hand through his hair and finally, I know what all the sadness I have been seeing in his eyes is true. "You know what; you don't have to listen to my sob story. I know you are thinking what kind of person starts telling you this the minute you met and-"

"Hey, it is okay." My hand move to touch his shoulder and he flinches so I take it away. "I get it, believe me. I came out here to escape things too, the only difference is that I don't have responsibilities and people are not expecting things from me. and I am not saying you have to live up to their expectations, you can be selfish from time to time, you know?"

"You think I am terrible." He laughs and I laugh too.

"No," he raises a brow. "Okay maybe I think you can be awful from what I hear about you but I also hear good things from Alaric, my cousin and I know in some twisted way of yours, you are lonely."

"It is not twisted." His smile is painful and I decide to cut it right there. How do I come from slamming the door in his face to having a heart to heart with him?

"My friend Caroline wants to be your makeup artist." I blurt out and clench my eyes shut as I hear him chuckle.

"She is your friend?" he asks and I open my eyes and nod. "How good is she?"

"Shouldn't you be interviewing her and not me?"

"No, actually someone has talked to me about her and I wanted to hire her but since you are here, no need to contact her. you can tell me all about her."

"If it ever happens, she can't know we had this talk because then it will raise questions I don't want to answer and I am sure you won't want to answer them too." he nods. "Promise?"

"Yeah." he smiles. "Pick any room, shower, change, feel free to do anything you want as I fix us something to eat."

"Thank you, really." He shrugs as he gestures to the rooms and I walk in to the first one, it is spacious and my back starts aching at the sight of the plump bed and I giggle. I walk into the bathroom with my bag and drop it. so this is not the first time I am seeing a Jacuzzi because I own one too but this one, is one of the highest class and I can't wait to get under its splendour. Three minutes later, in the middle of my bath I might add, the power went out. I stay calm until I felt something land on my back, I reach the spot and nothing was there so I calm down again until the time I feel another one by my leg and on my back. I didn't think twice as I grab a towel and wrap it around my body as I run out of the bathroom.

"Damon!" I shout and he comes with his phone flashlight in a matter of second. "There is something in there, crawly, it was on my body, I hate these creepy crawling insects and-" he darts into the bathroom and I hear the sound of something spraying.

"I am sorry, there are bugs here. I didn't get to clean the place when I arrive." His hand moves to my cheek as he strokes my hair and put the flashlight over our heads. "Are you alright?" I nod and his hand continues to stroke my cheek.

I don't know what we saw in each other's eyes because the next moment, we are in each other's arms, kissing. That is when I felt he is shirtless; he must have been changing when I call out for him. Our hands were everywhere and if either of us has pleaded to stop, we didn't because the next thing I know Damon had me pinned under him on that plush mattress I have wanted to get on and he is devouring me like his favourite ice cream flavour.

"Damon-"

"Please, Elena." He is begging me not to tell him to stop and luckily for him, it wasn't what I was about to say. "Are you on the pills?" he asks groggily and I nod silently. "Good."

And we never stopped till morning. My shower, the food and everything long forgotten.

"Best birthday gift, ever." I whisper to him and he smiles as he kisses the top of my head.

"This is so messed up." tell me about it. How did I go from bashing Damon Salvatore to falling into his bed within twelve hours? How do I explain this to god?

"You regret it." I conclude and he props on his elbow, staring at me.

"The only thing I regret about this whole thing is the fact that we can't be together, you are something else, Elena."

"You too, Damon." I try not to sniff and I pray he can't see the tears threatening to fall from my eyes and thank god his phone rang and he curses silently.

"Talk to me." his attitude is back and I flinch at his tone. He sits up and swings his legs to the other side of the bed, his back to me. "No." Silence. "Tell her I said no and if she can't live with that, then it is up to her." silence. "Mum, I know who Katherine is and I just can't keep doing things I don't want to do just to make her happy! I can't talk right now." he sighs. "That I can do, tell Alaric to do all the things necessary, I will be there in an hour."

Crash!

Yup, that is the sound of my heart breaking and I quickly get up and run to the bathroom to get ready and bring out my back.

"I am sorry." He says when I step out and I hope he didn't notice the redness of my eyes. "I really want to stay but they set up another conference and I have to be there, I wanted to spend your birthday with you."

"And plant false hopes in my brain, no thank you." I say with a smile as I walk to him and plant a kiss on his cheek. "Just curious though, were you being all grr with your mum, thought you love her?"

"Nope, that was my brother!" he explains with a broken smile. "She only wanted to convince me over something. really, I am sorry, Elena."

"Thank you, Damon." I smile as I move to my bag and get 'Gone with the Wind' out. "Here."

He hesitates before taking it in his hands "I started reading it when I was eighteen, never got the chance to finish."

"You are welcome." I say groggily as he reach and envelope me into a bone crashing hug. "Goodbye, Damon." I say as I pull away from him and walk away without looking back.

It is a one night stand, my mind keeps telling me. But why doesn't it feel like it? Why does it hurt me in my bones to leave him? Why do I want to know more about him and why do I want to see that usual sadness replaced with happiness? Why do I want to be the one to make him happy?

Because I am not the only one that gave him a parting gift. Damon Salvatore gave me a massive one too, and trust me, it is not a hickey.

..

_Hello there? I am back again. _

_What do you think of the plot and the things that will happen in the future? Tell me in reviews. Xoxo _

_I love hearing from you guys._

_Twitter: Bilkyysu_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_2 years later_

Alive and kicking. Yeah, kicking at everything that gets in my way as I realise what I have gotten myself into. I know I shouldn't have trusted her, she hasn't given me any reason to but I did anyway and now I am suffering the consequences. Just my attempt to be nice to her for once and do what she wants; she lands me straight into this.

"Why are you throwing tantrums?" My mum asks me as she follows me into my bedroom and that is when I notice that she has new boobs. Oh my god!

"You got a boob job, Miranda?" she blinks, repeatedly and at a loss of words.

"So in a matter of five years, Elena, you have slide from calling me mum to mother and now Miranda?"

"Lucky for you they all start with M." I say as I get up to leave and I am about to walk into her when she pulls me back and huffs.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I know you have issues, even with me breathing, but this is not you. This is not the way you usually are."

I have moved out of the mansion, I left her because I thought I was a liability to her but apparently that wasn't case. She visits me almost every-day, there have been times when I think of getting restraining order just so she could leave me alone but I went against it. The past few weeks have been nice between us and I thought she was finally seeing the light, which is why I let her and Caroline talk me into auditioning for a role. And I got signed for it.

"If I had known Damon Salvatore would be the lead actor, I wouldn't have signed." Her face fills with shock and I nod, as if trying to prove my point. "In fact, I need to call Liv, I want out. I don't want anything to do with it."

"You are doing nothing of that sort, Elena Lauren Gilbert!" she looks into my eyes with hers flaring with anger and I scoff.

"Really? Try me, Miranda Sommers." I mock in the same tone and she flinches. "Lock the door on your way out." I say as I brush past her and I am not surprise that she didn't make any move to follow me. The next person I need to deal with is Caroline Forbes, who has gotten her wish of working for Damon Salvatore by the way, but that didn't stop her from interfering in my business and siding with my mother to make me do things against my will.

This is how it all happened. It was on my birthday and Miranda came to see me at 6 am, I was one second away from throwing a snarky remark her way but she slipped a necklace around my neck and told me it was her mother's. No matter how hard it was between us, I couldn't just throw it back in her face, so I thanked her and she told me I could go back to sleep, that she was leaving. I did go back to sleep, only to wake up to a house full of all my closest friends and family. I didn't want to go down because the day reminded me of a certain day but I did anyway. I stopped hanging out with Caroline because it is always Damon this and Damon that, you don't even wanna be in the same room with her and Alaric. They were all there on my birthday and I went down, after a few hugs and kisses and birthday gifts, they left and I was stranded with Miranda and Caroline, at the time I didn't bother because I thought it was all genuine but apparently it wasn't.

"_Do you know 'After Dawn' is being made into movie?" Caroline asked casually as she flipped open the magazine pages and my eyes almost popped out of their sockets._

"_Are you serious?" I asked and she looked up before nodding. "Oh I love that book; I can't wait to watch the movie."_

"_You can make it yours if you want." Caroline shrugged as she looked back to her magazine and when I didn't answer, she looked up and cleared my confusion. "You can audition for it."_

"_Nope, not getting into that." I said quickly. _

"_I know the casting director and you know you look just like Zoe J. Williams, you only need to grow your hair." _

_Zoe J. Williams is the protagonist of the After Dawn; a book that happens to be one of my favourite books. And Caroline was right, the character just happens to be brunette, brown eyes and same height as me. As much as I love the book and would love to be the one to play the role, I didn't want to dive in to the fame world again. The first time I starred in a movie, it was a summer and I was fifteen, my mum got me the audition and I did. I have attended many acting classes since I was eight, all because my mother wanted me to but then I started enjoying it and I became good at it. When I was fifteen, I got into the spotlight for a few months, paparazzi following me and when I get scared, Miranda would tell me to just act naturally and it started getting to my head. _

_I started losing interest in my studies and everyone wanted to be my friend, then aunt Jenna gave me a piece of her mind. She stopped talking to both me and my mother for a few days and that is when I realised how bad it was for me. After that, I starred in two more short movies that got me a high star rating but I hid away from the paparazzi, I did many TV commercials but the minute I got into university, I stopped facing the camera. How was I supposed to go back to that just now?_

"_I can't Caroline, I have my reasons." I smiled and she smiled back but Miranda appeared._

"_I don't know why you are scared, just do the audition and if you don't want it, that is fine." Miranda said as she patted my shoulder so lovingly._

"_How do you guys know I am not going to suck? It has been six years since I last did something, and now I just pop back into it?" _

"_You are not going to suck, Elena." Caroline said._

"_You got an award for the last movie you did, remember?" yeah, some lame award show that I didn't even attend. How did I even get it?_

"_Okay, I am going to think about it." _

_Deep down, I wanted it but the thought scared me to death. The fate of the movie is going to rest on my shoulders because the male role isn't as big as the female's. And what if studying Psychology has taken away all the acting talent I had and replaced it with reading minds? Three days later as I rolled in bed after re-reading After Dawn, I grabbed my phone and dialled Caroline's number. I told her I would audition for the role; she went silent at first but then said she would see what she can do. Apparently the last day was the day I called her but somehow, she told the casting director to give me a chance. Two days later, I was accepted into the movie and after years, I was excited for something happening to me. I just didn't know the wrong turn it would talk._

"Did you know Damon Salvatore was going to be in After Dawn?" I ask Caroline as I push my way into her apartment and she huffs as she walks towards me all shaggy looking.

"He was approached but he didn't accept it until the female was casted."

"Until I was casted, Caroline." I correct her and she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, why would he just sign a movie because you are in it? It is not like you know each other." She says as she hands me a cup of coffee but I glare at her and she puts it away. "Okay, do I want to know what this is about?"

"I don't want to be paired across him." I confess and she stares at me like I am not serious. "Maybe I am insane to turn down a movie opposite the oh so charming Damon Salvatore but I have my reason and-"

"Oh, you always have your reasons, Elena!" she snaps and I stare at her in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Two years ago, you came back from that beach house all broody and insensitive." I make a move to retort but she didn't stop. "Yes, Elena, I said insensitive. Which was not you, you are not one to just push me away. When I talked to you about it, you said you had your reasons, you stopped hanging out with me and go to Bonnie for all your problems instead."

"What was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to confide in me, damn it! I am your best friend, since we were in diapers! You were supposed to tell me that you had a-"

"Don't!" I shout at her and that is when she backs away and puts her hands in her face.

"I shouldn't have found out the way I did." She continues nevertheless and my tears finally drop. "I am sorry, Elena, but your issues are starting to affect your relationship with your friends and it won't end well for you." she is right, I know she is but how can I face Damon Salvatore in six weeks, stand across him and pretend he didn't have me writhing and moaning under him for one whole night? How am I going to face him and not tell him the truth?

"I just want out." I cry silently and Caroline moves to me, putting both hands on my shoulder.

"Elena, you can't sign on the dotted line of a movie and just walk out." She says and I sniff. "Is there something you are not telling me? Do you know Damon personally?" She asks and I look up to her. I want to tell her the truth but it isn't that easy, I trust her but she works with Damon and from what I understand, they have a pretty good relationship. I don't want to bring complication to that.

"No." I say and she sighs in relief. "I had a fight with Miranda and I thought the best way to hurt her is to opt out of the movie." She sighs in relief again and I hug her. "I am sorry if I have been a shitty friend to you over the years, I just had a lot to deal with but I promise I would be better.

"No problem." she smiles as she pulls her hair into a messy bun. "So have you started dealing with the Papz yet?" she asks and I smile as I sit down on her couch.

"No." I laugh. "But I saw a new article this morning about how I am really good at squash and that Damon is too. I mean, I can't even hold a racket correctly." Caroline laughs whole-heartedly and I chew on my nails, still nervous at the thought of being in Damon's company. The shooting doesn't start until next two months but we would meet for a lot of cast meets and interviews.

"Don't worry, Damon sucks at tennis so I guess that applies to squash too, besides no one is going to make you play squash if you don't want to." Caroline soothes. "Hey, it is not high school, you know."

She gets up and starts clearing the place, that is when I observe something different about her. I stare at the discarded wine bottle and how puffy her face is. "Okay, why are you looking like this? It is not you to get drunk on work night." and today just happens to be Wednesday, she told me last week that Damon has a perfume commercial to shoot on Wednesday. "Come to think of it, why aren't you at work?" she didn't answer for a few moments. "Did he fire you? God!"

"What? No!" she laughs as a stray tear falls on her cheek. "Damon Salvatore wouldn't know what to do without me. He has this scar on his forehead that no one does a good job of hiding it the way I do." Thanks for the info, Caroline but I already know about that scar. When she realises I am still waiting for my answer, she comes to sit beside me. "Tyler broke up with me."

"That asshole."

"No, this asshole." She points to herself. "He proposed and I didn't know what stopped me from saying yes but I didn't say no either. I just told him I am sorry and he walked away. I called him hundred times but he didn't pick up, I never wanted to hurt him."

"Do you want to marry him?" I ask her and she keeps quiet for a long moment, then her shoulders starts shaking with silent sobs. I hug her as she cries.

"That has been my dream for years, it just changed." She says and I nod in understanding. "And I love him, I still do but I don't see him as my husband. Not anymore. I understand why he left, I have led him on for so long and-"

"You didn't lead him on, Caroline." I say softly as she looks up. "You were scared to lose him and I am sure Tyler would understand that when he is no more angry, I promise. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, please." She says quickly. "It is my mess; I need to clean it up."

"You are right, you need to clean yourself up too because you stink, and your hair isn't any better." I exaggerate but it makes her laugh as she thanks me and get up to shower.

I decide to make myself useful by cleaning up her place and making breakfast. My phone rings multiple of times but I didn't bother taking it because I know it is Miranda, I set up her ringtone for her not out of love but just to know if she is the one calling me when I am not up for some mother-daughter time. Just after the last ring, I hear the doorbell and I walk to it. I hesitate whether to open it or not. It could be Miranda on the other side of the door and I won't know what to do if she is the one. I just take a risk and rip it open.

"Hello, is Caroline here?" a tall blonde guy asks with a charming smile. He is good looking and so familiar but everyone in our lives are familiar so I just smile back.

"Yeah, she is in the shower." I answer. "You can step in and wait for her." I say as I step aside but he shakes his head.

"I am Stefan Salvatore." Of course he is! "And you are?"

"Elena Gilbert, nice to meet you."

"I knew it." he says a little too loud for my liking and I roll my eyes. "I know you looked familiar, just so you know I am your biggest fan and I have watched all your movies and TV commercials. Including that lame shampoo one which I totally think you shouldn't have done but you were sixteen, I can't judge."

"Wow, you know much." I say with a nervous laugh and he smiles widely.

"Zoe J. Williams in the flesh." He says and I laugh. "Damon is going to be so jealous when he knows I met his co-star before him."

"Huh!" I say at a loss of words and he shakes his head.

"Sorry, I am just a great fan." He says again and I laugh whole-heartedly which seems to ease him up a bit.

"It is okay, really." I say as I gesture for him to come in but he stays. "I just never really met someone who paid attention so much."

"Yeah, I didn't believe Damon when he said he never watched your movies or actually met you. I have seen you in a few parties and functions by the way, never got the chance to talk to you."

"Yeah, I am so nervous you know." I say to him, hoping everything I am about to say would get back to his brother. "I mean, I am barely a star and then bam, I am paired across Damon Salvatore, do you understand how nerve-wrecking that is? By the way, great fan of his, me." I say with a forced smile and Stefan nods. He looks over my shoulder and then back to his watch before looking back to me and put his hands in his pockets and pull out a paper and began reading it.

"You are Caroline's best friend so can you please tell her that Damon said she is lucky he hasn't fired her ass for all the stunts she has been pulling for the past few weeks, and that if she didn't show up at work tomorrow, it is about to get personal." He read out with an apologetic smile on his face and I swallow.

"Okay, he has her number right?" he nods. "Then why are you playing errand boy with mean notes?"

"Ouch." He says and I shrug. "She hasn't been picking up her phone, he told me not to miss any word he said that is why I wrote it down."

"Yeah, well, Caroline is in the middle of an emotional crisis." So it would be great if he cut her some slack. I decide not to say that. "But I promise I would get her to come to work tomorrow."

"You better, because for some reason she is the only makeup artist -as a matter of fact not only makeup artist- that works for Damon for so long and she is the only one he tolerates or actually listen to, so she shouldn't ruin it."

"Yeah, Caroline is good at what she does." I smile politely.

"That is exactly what he says too, but I don't think that is it." he says. "Just tell her to be careful and that I say hi." He says as he hands me a folder. "This is the schedule for next week, oh and he says she should freaking call him." all I could do was nod and get more nervous by the minute. Hopefully a life like this isn't what I signed up for.

Caroline comes out and I tell her everything Damon sent through Stefan and she starts pacing up and down her living room.

"Can you please sit down? You are making me nervous." I say as I chew on my nails.

Caroline turns to look at me sharply. "You are not the one about to get fired from her dream job." She says and I roll my eyes.

"He is not going to fire you."

"How do you know that?" she snaps as she continues pacing. I look away from her because she is making me dizzy; I take a fashion magazine from her centre table and starts looking through it.

"Stefan said he tolerates you and listens to you, he would be an idiot to let go of that." I say and Caroline finally stops pacing and sits down beside me.

"That is what I don't understand, as much as it pains me to say this, he has worked with people with more experience than me but he has never threatened to fire me before, he is not having the best of days you know." She says and I look at her.

"His personal problems with his bitch from hell Katherine. I don't know what it is but he has been snapping and I have my own problems to deal with, so I kept bailing on him all week." I didn't get to give my opinion as her phone starts ringing and her eyes widen a little. "So, I threw my phone against the wall day before yesterday and I have to put it on speaker for the receiver to hear me. get ready, this could be really bad."

She hits on the answer button as her shaking hands intertwines and move under her chin, her eyes on the phone that lies against the centre table.

"Where the fuck have you been?" yeah, I could recognise that voice even in my wildest dreams. "You ditched me for three freaking days; I don't pay you for this bullshit, Caroline."

"I am sorry, I-"

"Now is not the time to be sorry because I swear to god if you pull this again, that is when you will be sorry." Damon growls from the other side of the phone. "Did you get the schedule for the rest of the week?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well?"

"Well?"

"What the hell are you waiting for? I have a photo shoot to get to in NYC before midnight, do I have to come and get you?"

"But I didn't book-"

"Since when do you book a ticket if we are travelling?" he yells and Caroline flinches and I chuckle. "Get your ass to LAX before 1pm or we are leaving without you, then you'll have to pay for the flight."

"Alright, Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry." She says sincerely and he keeps quiet for a moment.

"Just don't pull that bullshit again, Caroline." He says softly. "Oh, and say hi to Elena, Stefan told me he met her. Tell her I can't wait to meet her." he hangs up without waiting for a reply and I swallow a lump that comes up my throat as Caroline turns to look at me.

"That goes well." I say sarcastically as Caroline rolls her eyes and I stand up to leave, the breakfast I made long forgotten.

"Believe me, it did." She says with a sigh. "He is not even mad; this is Damon Salvatore not mad. He gets a lot worse."

"Yeah, well, all the best for NYC." I smile as I kiss her cheek. "Call me when you get back, and if you ever need me to kick Tyler's ass, all you have to do is ask." I wink as she waves a little and I wave back.

I pull out my phone to see tons of messages waiting for me, I have an email from my agent, Liv, telling me that the costume meeting will take place next week on Tuesday and listed all the necessary information. My heart races whenever I remember that I am going to be behind cameras soon but I love After Dawn and Zoe J. Williams too much to turn my back or get scared on this. I simply reply her email professionally and move to the other messages.

I have one from one of my ex-lovers, Liam congratulating me about the movie and that he hopes we can hang out soon. I roll my eyes so much throughout the whole message and somehow I missed some words but I know for sure that won't be happening. I used to have a reputation in my first year at university or come home with boys just to piss off my mum but they all know it is a onetime thing. Except for this Liam guy, apparently.

I know what I am getting myself into isn't easy, the fame world, the fake articles, not having a personal life, tabloids and all but this isn't the first time I am getting into something so troubling yet so exciting, I think I can handle it.

..

_So I know this isn't the turn you expected this story to follow but if you have read TTAC, I mentioned that Damon and Elena would be working together in Hollywood. And in the prologue, I put little hints here and there, so tell me what you think of it._

_And yes, any idea or help would be appreciated seeing as I can't know everything that goes on in the film industry. Just some help from books and online searches, you can help too if you have an idea. _

_Thanks for your reviews, alerts and favourites. I really appreciate it. Tell me your thoughts about this. Oh, maybe delena will meet next chapter. Too many right guesses about the massive gift Damon left for Elena but it won't be discussed next chapter, maybe halfway into the story._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Damon's POV**

"Do I really have to be here?" Caroline asks me again and I simply ignore her as I step into the costume fittings meeting room. I know she doesn't have to be here but as much as she annoys the hell out of me, she has been a good friend, one that I haven't had in years because Alaric decides I am not the only celebrity in the world and is now being an agent to hundreds of people. Maybe not hundred but who cares?

"Caroline, you are my Girl Friday. You said that, remember?" I say with a charming smile but she rolls her eyes. Maybe it doesn't work on her anymore so I put on my frowning face back. "Or do you have other jobs to get to?"

"What would happen if I have?"

"I would say you are lying because you told me I pay you enough in a month to cover what you would get in a year for other jobs." I smirk and she stops walking. I turn to look at her. "Go, if you don't want to be here. It is not gonna make your girlfriend call you back anyway."

"How do you know about me and Tyler?" she asks quickly and my smirk grows as I walk further into the room. "Whatever, you will be working with Elena for the next five months or even more, just don't annoy her because she was never a big fan of yours."

"Really? She told me she is a big of Damon's." Stefan says and I roll my eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

He looks over to Caroline and smile softly at her which make her squint her eyes and I do the same too "I have to see a client just behind this building and I come over to check up on you, after all you are my little brother."

"First of all, your crush on Caroline, not gonna work because she is still hung over the last one." She gasps as colours flood her cheeks and Stefan scratches the back of his neck. "Secondly, you wish I was your little brother and thirdly, I know Elena doesn't like me. She doesn't have to lie about that just because we are paired opposite each other." I pat his shoulder. "Go and kick ass, I know you are the best attorney in the state so don't lose to anyone." Maybe I embarrassed him over the whole Caroline crush thing –which he didn't deny- but my last sentence puts on a smile on his face and I walk away as I gesture for Caroline to come with me.

"Stefan doesn't have a crush on me." she says and I huff irritably.

"Yeah, the whole new tie, just stopping over to see me or offering to go to your apartment any chance he gets, if that isn't crush then I am still not over Katherine." I say and her eyes twinkle in need of gossip but I waggle my finger at her. "And I am not going to talk about her, so give up."

We sit for a few minutes making chit chat and Caroline telling me about the latest magazine she bought that has Miley Cyrus on the cover, I want to tell her I don't care but then that would lead me to thinking of what I would say to the woman I haven't been able to get off my mind for two good years. As if on cue, I hear hushed whispers and my eyes turn to the direction the conversation is coming from but there were curtains and I could only see silhouettes. Oh, and that voice, totally Elena Gilbert's voice.

"You can go now." her voice says to whoever she is talking to and I smirk as I turn to Caroline. "Listen Miranda, if I wanted to opt out, I would have and you wouldn't have had a say about it, so quit the babysitting act and go find someone to tell how bad your latest manicure is."

"Okay, I gotta go over there before it turns ugly." Caroline mumbles distractedly as she rushes and flips the curtain so she can see them both. Elena has mentioned something about a litigious relationship with her mother but I thought it was just her rebellion years, I was wrong. "Hey, Miranda." Caroline's fake voice interrupts them and I know it is fake because not only has it been used on me many times but I have heard it more times than I care to think about.

"Caroline, didn't know you would be here." Miranda says as I pull out my phone just to stop myself from eavesdropping but I couldn't.

"What can I say? I am Damon's Girl Friday-his words not mine-" remind me to decrease 10% from her pay check. "And what kind of friend would I be if I am not here for Elena's first day on set."

"Costume fitting." Elena corrects her friend in an irritated tone and the place went quiet.

"Well, I gotta leave." Miranda says in a loving tone and I can imagine Elena rolling her eyes because even I detect the fake ring attached to it. "Would you be okay, baby?" she says as she moves to Elena and Elena yelps a little, thanks to Caroline for probably pinching her or stepping on her foot.

"Yes, I definitely would be. Thank you very much." She says as Miranda walks away and Elena move to flip the curtains but Caroline pulls her back.

"You and I have a lot to discuss woman."

"Believe me I am nervous enough for this, I don't need your rants-"

"Damn right I am ranting, lady! You made breakfast that day and you didn't remember to tell me? Well thanks to you my apartment smells like a public toilet that hasn't gotten attention in over a week and is still being used, I have dead rats over there." I am definitely having a great time listening to them but I want to leave this place as soon as I can, I don't even know how it would go. I am starting to think signing the movie was a bad idea.

"I am sorry for cooking for you when you were having a midlife crisis and having your employer's brother knocking on your door with mean notes, it won't happen again." Elena snaps back in a whisper.

"Good, we are good."

"Can I go in there now and meet what fate has in store for me?"

"Absolutely." Caroline answers. "Just a heads up, Damon is sitting four feet away and he has heard everything we just said."

"I know." Elena replies back.

"Because he is a sneaky little bastard." Caroline says as she flips the curtain and lock eyes with me. "Oh did I say that out loud? Oh my god, he is so going to fire Me." she says sarcastically and I smirk.

"Nah, just a 20% decrease from your pay check." I say as I stand up and my gaze turn back to Elena who is wearing a skinny jeans and a turquoise t-shirt with her hair in a ponytail. Her face is as plain as white yard but she is still beautiful. Believe me, I have being with countless of beautiful women but no one intrigues me as she does and I don't think that would be changing anytime soon. "Damon Salvatore, nice to finally meet you."

"Elena Gilbert, pleasure." Her words are short as she smiles a little, a glint of emotion I don't understand passes through her eyes as she takes my hand but it goes away in a second. I place a kiss on her knuckles and I see Caroline raising her brows at me and I send her a little glare.

"You guys, get to know each other." Caroline says as she steps back. "I will tell the costume department you are both here and please, behave." She says to no one in particular but I guess it applies more to me.

"So, how have you been?" I say silently to her and she looks at me pointedly before pulling her hand out of my grasp, I didn't do it on purpose.

"Just peachy, Damon." She replies as she looks away trying to keep a straight face but she is failing so badly. Just as I am about to say something the costume department starts coming on and I see the confusion on her face. "Who are they?"

"That is the costume designer, Finn Mikealson." I say and she nods as I see a smile creeping up her face. "Oh yeah, the girl on his arm is Sage I don't care what her surname is but just a friendly advice, don't let her take your size for anything."

"And why is that?"

"Because she screwed her way to the top and would have you tripping over your clothes, I am saying this because I have worked with this particular Costume Department on four separate occasions and the second time, she barely knows how to hold a tape right."

"That is... unethical."

"Everyone in Hollywood is unethical darling, you might as well get used to it." I say quickly and then bit my lip as I say that. "But that doesn't mean you should think all of us are the same."

She just laughs as she pulls her beeping phone from her back pocket and put the alarm on snooze. "That is my usual waking up time, what have I gotten myself into?" she murmurs and it is my turn to laugh.

"You sound like you are being forced into this."

"Do I?" she chuckles nervously as she puts back her phone. "I want this so much I can't remember the last time I want something this much but nerves can mess with your brain big time."

"So, don't be nervous, just be yourself."

"You know, this is going a lot better than I thought it would." She confesses and I know the minute she says that things would get out of hand. "How is Katherine?"

"You haven't heard?" I ask as I turn around to face her and she shook her head. "Right, you don't read the tabloids. I have learned a thing or two about you from Caroline." I tell her and she raises a brow, indicating I am being beside the point. "We broke up."

"Oh my god, what happened?" she says in a high pitched voice and I roll my eyes.

"You don't have to pretend that shocked you or you actually feel sorry for me." I shrug. "Long story short, she was cheating."

"Oh and what are you, Jesus?" Elena's sarcastic huff shocked me.

"Excuse me?" I say tetchily as I wonder how she thinks she has the right to just stand there and judge me.

"You act as if you are a saint; I knew you were with Katherine that time." I roll my eyes so hard that I am afraid I would get cross-eyed.

"Listen to me, Elena." My voice goes down a few octaves as she turns to look at me. "That was a bloody onetime thing and it was the only time I slept with someone other than her, but we are talking about Katherine having another man's child and pretending to be mine for seven good months here, so maybe you didn't have it your way this morning but you have no right to stand there and judge me, okay?"

"Everything okay, here?" Caroline asks as she comes back and notices the tension around us and I nod as I take a step back but Elena stands there with a blank expression on her face.

"Yeah, we just got to know each other." I say as my eyes stay on Elena the whole time. "Maybe a little bit too profound for a first meeting."

"Damon-" Caroline says in a warning tone but a look her way keeps her quiet.

Elijah Mikealson, the assistant director comes in that moment and starts making his way towards us. I decide to turn around to the meeting table but he is way too fast. "Damon, Ms. Gilbert, I see you two have met."

He stretches out his hand to Elena and she takes it with a smile. "Call me Elena, pleasure to meet you."

"Unfortunately, my father –the director- has to catch a flight this morning but I think we can manage, so can we step forward." He says and we both nod but Caroline is fast to catch the sleeve of my suit.

"What was that, Damon?"

"I am not in the mood, Caroline." I bit out and shock registers her face as she let go of my sleeve and takes a step back.

"I think I am going to leave." she says and I pinch the bridge of my nose in irritation.

"Look, you don't have to." I say to her and she glares at me. "Fine, if you stay I would tell you what happened with Katherine." Elena is going to tell her anyway, so I might as well tell her before she comes bothering me with questions when we meet next.

"I don't care about that, Damon." She says and my brows shoot up in surprise. "Just put your lame ass personality away for this day, please. She is my best friend, just because she is not your-"

"Who says we were having an argument?"

"Damon, come on." Elijah says and I look back at Caroline.

"This isn't over." She points a finger at me as I turn around and approach the table only to find out I have to sit opposite Elena. Thank god the costume meetings don't last long and I would be out of here in less than an hour. I have been looking forward to see her since the last two years but her being judgemental is what I get for the first time. That is just awesome.

I listen as they talk about how her schizophrenic character is going to look in the movie. They talk about the phases she will go through and I watch as her eyes perk with interest at one point or how she will chew her nails out of apprehension. We lock eyes with her twice and she stops looking my way after the second one. As much as I tap my finger against the desk or flip the pen in my hand, it isn't enough to distract me from thinking about her. At some point while we were talking earlier, I got a feeling that she is hiding something but what is that going to be? I am probably just over thinking things and it would get me nowhere seeing as she made it clear she is not here to be friends with me.

"So, that is it for today-" Elijah starts and I stand up quickly.

"Oh thank God." I mutter as I search the place for Caroline but I cant see her anywhere.

"The costume photo shoot will take place soon." Elijah ignores my comment. "The details would be forwarded to you when everything is finalised."

"Andie is here to see you." Caroline says as I step out and I groan in response. Andie Starr is my publicist and she is amazing at her job but she pushes it too far sometimes that I had to fire her twice. Believe me, her work has done wonders to my career but right now I am not ready for her.

"Where is she?"

"Trying to get Elena to agree to be your date for the charity function next week." She points behind me and I curse because I don't know how I actually miss seeing her pass beside me to get to Elena. I walk to where they are standing as I pull Andie backwards.

"We really need to start working on your ideas." I bit out and she just flashes a smile.

"Good to see you too, Damon." She flips her blonde hair to one side and Caroline moves to stand beside Elena. "I was just asking Elena here to-"

"I know what you are doing and the answer is no." I cut her off and that surprises her but she just nods. "I am sorry if that was a disturbance to you in any way." I direct to Elena and she just shrugs.

"Well, at least pose for a photo, your first picture together." Andie says and I roll my eyes.

"That won't be necessary." Elena says as she looks over to Caroline as if asking her if it was alright.

"No, I don't think that would hurt." Caroline says as she pushes Elena towards me and my hand reach immediately to stop her from stumbling. Elena's head is down and I am looking down at her as I hear the shutter sound.

"Really?" I snap at Andie and she just winks.

"Already on Instagram." Andie murmurs as she types into her phone. "Hashtag After Dawn, Hashtag Costume Fittings, Hashtag Damon-"

"Andie, we know how it works, okay?" Caroline snaps irritably and I suppress the urge to roll my eyes. Andie is like the bad version of Caroline, less funny and more annoying. "You can let go of her now." Caroline snaps at me and that is when I realise I am still holding on to Elena's waist and we quickly pull out of each other's touch.

"I am sorry you can't make it, Elena." Andie says politely and Elena smiles in return. "I look forward to seeing you again, though." She taps Elena's shoulder before turning to me. "You've got two interviews lined up today and for heaven's sake, say something about what happened between you and Katherine, people are starting to-"

"Think I am gay?" I cut in irately. "So be it, who cares?" I ask as I spare one glance to Elena and Caroline. "You coming?" I ask Caroline but she shakes her head and I walk away from them.

I knew what kind of life I was getting into when I became an actor, okay maybe I didn't seeing as I was barely ten but I didn't know life can be so revolting. I have faced a lot of challenges more than an average person faces in their whole lives but I am still alive. The first time I found out the truth about Katherine was through Stefan, we had a huge fight afterwards as I tell him he was lying but then just like that, I walked into our bedroom to find a note on my bed telling me she was sorry and that she couldn't carry on lying about the child. I was devastated not because of her but because of the child, I had all my hopes and put all my love on it. Thankfully only a few people knew she was pregnant and it was never in the press, otherwise it would have been worse.

"Damon, we need to talk." Andie's voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I stop to look at her. "I have found out everything about Elena-"

"Can we not do this right now?" my fingers move to rub my temples, trying to suppress the headache forming there.

She ignores my antics as I start walking away "She is single and for the sake of the movie, you should start going out." She says and I huff in annoyance.

"Good luck trying to convince her about that, the woman already hates my guts." I say as I pull out my ringing phone. "Is that all? I have to take this." it isn't like I am asking for her permission because I press the answer button and I hear her frustrated sigh. I walk away satisfied. "Ric."

"Hey, so there is this movie that I really think we should talk about over a drink." He says the moment I pick up and I roll my eyes. it is like Ric has finally bailed on being my friend. Otherwise why would I need Caroline's company every time I am having something work related? Sometimes even personal things. It is just that I am starting to doubt where her loyalty lies now that she has Elena with her. I mean, how dare she blow me off like that? _sorry Damon, I have something to discuss with Elena _would have been nice but no, she just shook her head. Like fuck off.

"Elena Gilbert is your niece, right?" I ask and I hear his sigh on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, why?"

"We need to talk about her, meet me at The Savage in twenty." I say, he starts protesting but I cut off the phone and approach my car. I hear the heavy footsteps of my driver and bodyguard jogging behind me as the bodyguard open the door for me and I get in. "The Savage." I say to Will, the driver.

"Yes, sir."

Just when we arrive at The Savage, I remember that I am walking into a lion's den. By lion's den I mean Dana Savage. A girl that played the role of my sex buddy in one of my movies four years back, she hasn't stopped calling me since then and I never called her back. She left town a few months back and that is how her father's pub became my favourite place because it is one of the best but Andie told me she was back and I didn't think of it as I enter the place.

"My my, if it isn't Damon Salvatore." Dana says as she jumps off the counter making heads turn to look at me and giggles erupting. I restrain the urge to roll my eyes by looking down as she approaches me and kiss the corner of my mouth. Bold, are we? Her fingers move to graze my thigh as I smile tightly at her. "Heard you and Katherine are no-"

"Damon, Dana." Ric's voice make her pull back from me and for the life of me, I hope the people around didn't notice the way her hand was on my thigh. The last thing I need right now is a rumour about an affair with Dana Savage. Not that she is not a catch, she is. She is tall, blonde, hazel eyes and really pretty but all I see these days is brown hair and brown eyes and I am not even complaining.

"Good to see you, Dana." I nod at her and jerk my head towards a booth at the corner for Ric and he follows me.

"You and Dana seem cozy, with hands on thigh and all." Ric says with amusement and I sigh as I sit down and pick the menu.

"It is not what it looks like-"

"And if you are saying that because you want to get in bed with my niece, not gonna happen." He says and the way he moves straight to the point surprises me a bit and I chuckle as I shake my head at him and lean back in my chair.

"I want to tell you something that nobody knows and it is because I trust you and I trust you not to run back to Jenna or Elena, but if you think getting in your niece's pants is what I am trying to do here then go on, leave." I gesture to the door and Ric looks at me as if trying to read something off my face, he finally sighs and lean in.

"Remember when I went to my beach house a few days before Hang My Head releases?" he nods quickly. "I met Elena Gilbert and I didn't know how or why it happened, but I slept with her and now, it seems like she is pushing me away or trying to make me feel bad over something I am not aware of."

"Freaking shit, Damon." Ric says as he lean back in his seat with his palm on his forehead and his eyes closed. "Shit." he mumbles again and I cock a brow.

"What?" I ask quickly and he looks at me. "We parted away on good terms; she even gave me a freaking novel."

"Yeah well, Damon you fucked up. you both fucked up." Alaric bit out coolly and I look at him eager to hear his next words. "Elena isn't the same person she was that time but it is not my place to talk about it. just try to get along with her, okay?"

"Yeah, I was trying to do that before she think she could just stand there and judge me about my relationship with Katherine." I say and I see Alaric's brows raise in question too. He didn't know about Katherine too. "Anyway, I can see what I can do about Elena. I would try again, not because of the movie but because I could never get her out of my head since that day."

"Are you serious?" Alaric asks sincerely and I nod my head. We sit in silence for a few moments before he speaks up again. "Are you going to tell me about what happened with Katherine? I thought she was preggers."

I laugh out in pain as I tell Alaric what the wicked witch of the west did to me and we sit there for too long, not saying anything. I need that because since it happened, I was too embarrassed to talk about it with Stefan or my mother. I have never even said it out loud until earlier today to Elena and now to Ric.

Both where I know my secret would be safe.

..

_I am writing in present tense for the first time and I don't know if it is good. Do you like it this way or? To be honest it is kinda fun but tiring seeing as I was used to writing in past tense. Tell me your thoughts._

_Damon's POV is kinda fun to write. It just comes naturally. What do you think of his friendship with Caroline? _

_Oh and I know things are confusing but eventually, it will all come to light. After all, we have a whole movie to shoot. ;)_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day for the costume photo shoot comes by real quick and I can't wait to go there. I am looking forward to being there even if Damon would be there and we would be all over each other for the photo shoot. I know it would be awkward but I don't care, I will try my best to make it less awkward. Caroline offered to be my makeup artist but I wasn't sure about it seeing as she is Damon's and that would complicate things furthermore but she said not to worry so I am not worrying. The picture that Damon's intolerant publicist snapped of me and Damon was all over the net and is still is one of the trending pictures. Caroline told me that there are fans all over twitter that had my name as their username and I wonder if any of them has seen my old movies. Or do they just like me because I am Damon's new co-star?

I drive down to my mother's house to see her because she told me she has eaten a bad sushi for lunch day before yesterday and now she is so sick she could barely move. Alaric's car is parked and I assume it is Jenna using his car again, old habits. I was wrong, he is in the living room as I step in and I realise I haven't seen him since my birthday, I haven't even talked to him about the movie with Damon.

"Hi." I call out to him and he looks up from the magazine in his hand with a vacant expression before it turns into a broad smile.

"Hey, just looking at the picture of my buddy here and my favourite niece." He waves the magazine that has our picture in it in front of me and I let out a laugh as I take it in my hands. "You guys look great together."

"So I heard." I mumble as I give him back the magazine.

"He has really great things to say about you, you know." Alaric says and I cock a brow at him. He is being bizarre. "And believe me; Damon would never say great things on someone he doesn't think is great."

"Well, that's great." I say slowly as Ric looks away from me. "Is Jenna up there with her?"

"Yeah," he looks up at me. "Tell her we are going to be late."

"Well, it's good to see you, Alaric." I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Congratulations on landing the movie, I heard the casting director picked you for the movie five minutes after you auditioned." Alaric says and I laugh as I walk up the stairs to my mother's room and I hear their whispers.

"She is my daughter, I am not being hard on her." Miranda says and I stay back to hear what the fuss is all about.

"I didn't say you were being hard on her, show her some love." Jenna shoots back. "You keep making her choices for her, she is twenty-five, you are lucky it is Elena. If it is someone else, you won't even see her."

"You weren't the one she came back to with her problem the last two years, she was ruined. If it wasn't for-"

"Listen, Miranda, she is your daughter and she will always be. I am just telling you that you are so damn lucky she still listens to you, cut her some slack." Jenna says and I hear shuffling so I quickly push the door open and they all turn around to look at me.

"Oh, there you are baby." Miranda says in a loving tone and I see Jenna rolling her eyes. "How have you been?"

"Fine, you?" I reach to hug her and she pats my back repeatedly before kissing my cheek. "Hey, long time." I say to Jenna and she smiles at me. "Alaric says you would be late if you don't go down now."

"Yeah, I am just leaving." Jenna says. "Are you free later, we could meet up for lunch or dinner."

"I am free for dinner." I say as I picture my schedule in my mind and Jenna nods. "I'll see you then."

"Feel better, Miranda." She said, dishearten as she walk out of the room. I stand there awkwardly as Miranda look back to the magazine on her nightstand before carrying it. She totally ignores the fact that I am standing two feet away from her and Jenna's words stings in my ear. A little appreciation wouldn't have hurt her.

I huff as I walk away from the room but she didn't even notice I was gone until five minutes later, she sends a text asking where I am and I decide to ignore her. I wouldn't let her ruin my day. I stop at a Starbucks joint near the photo shoot studio to get coffee and the moment I enter, I hear voices and a few gasps. I look around to see everyone looking at me but I ignore it, then I hear a few shutter sounds and then it hit me, I am famous now. People would know me everywhere I go and there would be many trying to take a picture of me and others just wanting to know what my whole life is all about. I love every part of being an actress except for that part. My breath quickens as I let go of the coffee idea and walk out of the shop and trek down to the studio. I hear a few people calling my name but I am too fast and my breathing evens as I reach the studio. I lean against the back of a trailer as I try to catch my breath and run my fingers through my hair repeatedly. I don't want this life, I want my privacy, I don't want people meddling in my business and wanting to know every single detail about my life. What if they find out? What if they find out what happened and-

"We really need to get you a driver and a bodyguard." Damon's voice startles me and I let out a sharp gasp and jump back but he holds up his hand. "It is just me."

"Get out of my way." I mutter as I wipe the sweat forming on my forehead and push past him towards the studio. I adjust the strap of my purse under my arm as I hear him following me.

"It isn't so bad, you know." He tells me nevertheless. I realise they are the words I want to hear and in some twisted way, I am glad he is the one telling me. But I am not going to let him know that besides he just caught me in a vulnerable moment. "You signed a movie in a major motion picture, you should expect this."

"Damon, I am not up for some lecture about the big movie industry, I knew what to expect, I just didn't want it for myself." I throw back as I turn around to look at him. "If you are used to this, fine, maybe it is what you wanted all along but I don't appreciate being followed everywhere and being on the paper every day."

I walk away as I meet Elijah and he shows me where I am supposed to dress up. Apparently, they have their makeup artists and Caroline's services are not required –Elijah's words not mine- and all I could do was nod. I keep thinking back to how rude I am being to Damon but every time I feel that pesky guilt feeling creeping up, I push it back down and turn my attention back to my face that is being painted with the highest of makeup accessories in the whole world.

Just like the character, I am dressed in a button up shirt and pencil skirt with a coat on top, my eyes are dark with eyeliner and my lips are bright with the fuchsia lipstick while my hair is pulled into a ponytail, there is a thin glass that I am supposed to wear and I smile at myself in the mirror. It isn't so bad after all, it isn't every day that you get to be dressed into someone you are not. My eyes caught the reflection of the rest of the outfits that I am supposed to change through the photo shoot and I sigh. It is going to be along day, I am starting to think there isn't point to this photo shoot after all.

"You ready?" Damon appears behind me and I jump which causes him to chuckle. He is dressed in a fine cut grey suit that compliments his eyes so much and- "You look amazing." He cuts me out of my thoughts and I smile at him through the mirror before stepping back.

"Thank you, you don't look bad either." I say and he smiles in response. For a minute, the air was light and bearable as we walk silently to the photographers around the big studio and their settings.

The first part of the photo shoot is mostly solo, seeing as it is the way Zoe is before she meets Jason, who happens to be her boss. The novel was more of suspense and less romance and I will appreciate it if they will keep it that way because seeing Damon pose to his shoot and making light movements like scratching his brow is making me pay too much attention on him. And that is not why I am here.

"So, what do you say to dinner, just me and you as friends and not anything that will cause complications?" Damon asks as we walk down to the dressing room and I chuckle.

"Nope, not falling into that publicity trash." I say and I see hurt flashes across his face as he follows me into the room and I turn away from him.

"This has nothing to do with the movie." He says a bit angrily and I pretend to be busy going through the dresses I am going to wear next. "You know, I don't know what it is with you but I know I haven't done anything to upset you before I left that day, why are you being such a bitch about everything?"

He did not just call me a bitch! "Well, maybe if you are not such a clingy asshole." His mouth opens slightly at loss of words before he just nods. "Just because we slept together once, doesn't mean we automatically become soul mates."

He huffs at my last words and my eyes narrow at him. "Are you kidding me? We had sex five times in a matter of twelve hours, how many times did I have you screaming my name at the top of your voice?" he says seductively as he moves closer to me and I swallow hardly as I step back. "I reckon I rocked your world."

My mouth find words a bit quicker than I expected. "No actually, I have had better." He was quiet for a few moments before his smirk grows and I know he didn't believe me because that is almost impossible. He is till date the best I have had and I don't think that will ever change, even if it can't happen again.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." he laughs in my face as I glare at him. just as I am about to come up with another smartass reply, I see a figure trying to go out through the curtains and thank god, Damon is quick enough to get the person with a camera around his neck. "How long have you being standing there?"

"I-I was, uh-" the guy who I guess is one of the photographers stutters as Damon fisted his collar making the poor guy's eyes bulge out.

"How much did you hear?" Damon growls at him as I touch Damon's shoulder and he releases his tight hold on the guy.

"I am sorry."

"What is your name?" I ask silently, I am afraid this would be in the press before tomorrow and I will be ruined for life. My problems always start with D and ends with N.

"Aaron." He answers quickly with his voice full of panic.

"Aaron, this stays here, okay? You are not going to say anything, right?" I ask as he looks between me and Damon as if contemplating whether he can let it go. Damon takes two threatening steps towards him.

"You heard what the lady said, Aaron." Damon says to him and the guy looks intimidated as he takes a step backward and I notice how red his eyes went in a matter of minutes. "If you say a word of this somewhere, your career would be over before you can say cheese." Damon tells him and if I was the one in Aaron's position with Damon stalking me like a predator, I would have fainted. Aaron nods and Damon flashes a sarcastic smile at him. "Scram." He awkwardly runs out of the room as I turn to Damon worriedly.

"He is not going to say anything." Damon says confidently at me and I narrow my eyes at him. "I wasn't giving empty threats, he knows right that I don't give empty threats." Damon says with poise.

"This has happened before?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Not once and definitely not twice."

"And you ruin their career or another part of them?"

"Maybe." He smirks and I huff.

"They could have wives or children to take care of." I fire at him as the smug smirk on his face fades away.

"Serves them right for opening their big mouths." He fires back.

"That is cruel." I stomp my foot and Damon rolls his eyes as if this is not the first time he is having this conversation.

"What you don't consider is I have family too." Damon says to me. "I would get married one day and I would have children too, the world is evolving Elena. If I have kids, they will know what their father did and if they are not lucky enough, they will have bullies around them and that will cause them to hate me forever. We are not Hollywood dolls, Elena, we are humans too." he says the last part softly and I look up at him. I agree with what he says but seeing the way Aaron is, he is struggling and maybe he has been for years, to have his ass fired just like that would be really brutal and no one knows what would happen after that.

"Just slow down, your firing record is higher than Iraq's probably." I say and maybe the joke is lame but he laughs nevertheless as he walks out of the room shaking his head and I move to change my outfits. The rest of the outfits are better than the first one because the character's evolution involves her wearing pretty suits and dresses. Damon compliments me every time I come out and I do the same for him.

Maybe, just maybe I should try to get along with him for the rest of the shoot but then images of hospital bed and doctors flashes through my mind and I would find myself erasing those very thoughts from my mind.

The next two days pass in a blur with me rehearsing my scenes and reading scripts, Caroline is being so helpful and just like the awesome friend she is, she avoids mentioning Damon when she is around me.

"So Damon is asking for your phone number." Replace that awesome with awful. I look up from my script with an edgy chuckle.

"He is asking for what now?"

"You heard me, should I give it to him?" she is looking at me with that expression that reads 'I'll soon find out what you are hiding'. If I tell her not to give him, he is probably going to get it somewhere else and Caroline would ask me for the thousandth time why I hate Damon so much.

I only nod in response as I look back to my script. Ten minutes later, my phone beeps alerting me of a new message.

_Hello, do you miss me?;)_

The message read and I roll my eyes, she has already sent him the number and he couldn't wait another day to start bogging me? For some reason, I like it.

_Who is this?_

I send back knowing damn well who that is.

_Oh come on, don't pretend now. You are many things but you are never pretentious._

I smile and bite my lower lip as I type back a reply to him.

_Many things? Hmm, like a bitch?_

It takes him less than a minute to reply.

_Yeah, about that, sorry. _

Another message reads:

_So have you given any thought to the dinner offer? Strictly platonic, I promise._

It seems rude to reject his offer through text so I decide not to reply and get back to reading my script. Five minutes later, he sends another one.

_Wow, thanks for that awfully long reply. Just so you know, in a few days you would be telling me not to let you go, how life would be pointless without me._

I laugh loudly.

_Point of correction, mister, Zoe would be telling Jason. _

He replies:

_Whatever Elena, you will be enacting those scenes. And you'd choose death rather than not be with me._

I shake my head with a smile, I don't know why I am even enjoying this. It is refreshing.

_In my character's defence, she has mental issues._

His reply is quick.

_Being a schizophrenic doesn't mean being out of your mind._

The confidence the reply carries make me huff as I opt out of replying and decide to call him.

"She is not a schizo, dumbass, she has MPD." I say the moment he picks up. When he didn't say anything, I continue. "Multiple Personality Disorder, did you even read the book?"

"_Honesty minute, the only book I read in the last two years is Gone With the Wind. I sign the movie when I know you are going to be casted for sure, I didn't care if it was a bad movie. I have ton f good ones, one bad one would not ruin my career." _he says and I can't help but feel flattered. I open my mouth to reply as he continues. _"Besides, I trust your judgement. If you sign this movie, then I know it is good."_

"You have to read the book." I say to him, I pretend his confession didn't affect me but the butterflies dancing in my stomach are totally disagreeing.

"_Bring it over dinner, tomorrow, 7pm sharp. I'll pick you up." _he says. _"Elena, the next few months of your life are going to be so crazy, you deserve a good time before we start shooting next week."_

I'm still at a loss of words that I didn't even realise he has hang up. I take the phone from my ear, save his number and stares at the object.

"What just happened?" Caroline squeals and I jump at the sound she makes.She has been lurking around the corner all the time.

..

_I know this is short but if you had the most exhausting week I had, it would be shorter. :P thanks for reading, R&R._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How many times do I have to apologize?" I ask Elena as the director shouts 'cut we are done for the day', he keeps going on about how he is proud of us and how we all concentrate on the first day but it seems like both Elena and I are not in the mood for some Mikealson speech. "I am sorry I stood you up."

"Oh, Damon I give zero shit about you and your lack of chivalry." She replies as I hurry and stand in front of her. She looks at me for five seconds before sighing and running a hand through her hair, only to have her fingers stuck by the Zoe high ponytail. She pulls her hand out from her hair in frustration, making a few strands escape. "I want you out of my face." She says as if that is the most obvious thing in the world. Normally, I would have stopped apologizing after the first time but this is Elena, it has been weeks since I begged her to have dinner with me only to forget about the whole thing. Thanks to her dumbass uncle Ric.

"Come on, Elena." The voice I use grabs her attention and makes her narrow her eyes at me. "It has been weeks, I have sent you thousand of texts, I even used emojis. Do you realise how confusing those little shits are? And I promise I will kick Ric's ass for making me read a script that night." then an idea pops in my head and I snap my finger and she blinks. "I am not going to sign the damn movie if it will make you feel better."

"Ugh, go away." she uses her palm to push on my suit clad chest and I stumble backwards at the force.

"What can I do to make this better?" I say and she stops suddenly, turning to look at me. A smile forms on my face because she looks so touched and forgiving at that moment.

"Take a long walk off a short pier." She says with a smirk that fades away the moment it appears and I grunt in response.

"Rude, young lady! Rude!" I say to her as I turn around and start walking away from the sets to my trailer. Caroline joins me immediately and I roll my eyes. "What are you still doing here? I thought your work was done five hours back?"

"Oh, I came back." She shrugs. "Any luck with Elena?" she asks as we enter my trailer and I start taking off my shirt before shaking my head. Caroline is probably the only girl that would be so close to seeing me shirtless without having her name in the press because we were once had lunch together and we had an encounter with the paparazzi. When they asked her who she was, she didn't answer, they asked a lot of questions but she didn't respond. She only responded when they asked if we were dating. She answered 'No way, would you date that?' obviously, the girls there shouted yes even though they knew she was being sarcastic but she was never a mystery for them to solve after that.

"I mean, could you just put in a good word for me? It has been weeks, she should be able to forgive me by now." I say as I finally feel relief wash over me when I wear a sweatshirt with Hollywood sign on it.

"Whatever happened to the Salvatore charm that you need me putting in a good word for you?" she smirks. "I mean, if I didn't know any better I would say you are head over heels in love with my best friend."

"I just don't like offending people." I say and she goes with the head tilting thing that clearly has 'seriously?' written all over it. "Fine, Caroline, Elena can take her forgiveness and shove it for all I care and-"

"You ready to go, Car'?" Elena asks as her head appears in the doorway of my trailer.

"Shit." I mumble. "Elena-"

"Someone told me they saw you come in here." She says to Caroline. "Sorry for barging in on what happens to look like a very private conversation." She says coolly to me with her eyes not giving anything away.

"Listen, that is not what he meant-" Caroline starts but Elena cuts her.

"Don't, Caroline." She says simply. "You are coming?"

"I am sorry, Elena, I never-"

"You know what, Damon? I wasn't the only who got ditched for dinner that night. You know who else got stood up? My aunt! I ditched her offer to talk about my mother that night just so I could have dinner with you, but you know what? I don't care." She says with a laugh. "I am shoving my forgiveness and I know this is how you are because everyone in Hollywood is unethical, but I am not, that is not me." she walks out without listening to any of us and Caroline gets up and pats my shoulder.

"I will call you, later." She says as she grabs her bag and follows Elena shouting her name.

I stare at the door for what seems like minutes before I slump against a chair and put my head in my palms. I stay like that for good twenty minutes until the wheels in my head stops turning rapidly. I plug my phone from the charger and two missed calls from my mum are waiting for me. There is a message telling me to come home after the shoot and I look at the phone to see it is almost eleven pm. I let out a sigh of frustration and pack all the necessary things in my duffel bag. I put on a baseball cap and sunglasses just to disguise my looks because I will be driving and I made a mistake of coming out with a car that has no tinted glass.

I meet a few of the production assistants and tell them to take care of my trailer; I give them the key as I fall into a self-pitying mode because I would hardly get five hours of sleep tonight.

The drive to my parents' house take almost half an hour because out of all the places they could live, they chose to live almost on the outskirts of town. As I park the car, I stare at the big house that barely has any lights on. Except for Anna's room of course. This is probably one of her binge reading nights that would cause another trip to the eye doctor soon. I walk slowly and silently to the front door and open it carefully. They are probably asleep and it hasn't been-

"Oh my god!" I shout and my hand clamps my chest as all my family members' shouts surprise. Someone decides it is a good time to turn on the light and I finally see the people standing there. Mum and Dad, Stefan and Anna. "You startled me, what the hell is going on?"

"It is your birthday, son." Dad answers with his mouth full of sweets that he probably stole when the lights were off. I try to remember today's date but I fail miserably, I just know that today isn't my birthday because I would have gotten thousands of messages wishing me in advance and Caroline would have given me her gift. She believes in celebrating a day before because apparently my mother was already in labour by that time.

"Oh, what do you think you are eating?" mum scolds dad as her hand smacks the back of his head and he scratches the place with a groan. "I am not ready for another trip to the doctor." I smile at the scene in front of me but then I remember what dad said.

"Today is not my birthday." I say in an obvious tone and they all stop laughing at mum and dad and turn to look at me.

"It is your half-birthday." Anna waves her hand trying to dismiss the topic as she starts walking towards the cake I only notice now.

"I thought we had an agreement last year that birthdays aren't my thing, talk less of half birthdays." I cock a brow at my family and they all roll their eyes. "In case you didn't notice, I am too old for these pesky celebrations."

"Come on, you are not old. You are only twenty-seven and a half, that is half my age and I don't feel old to be honest." Dad shrugs his shoulder as he waggles his brows and I turn to my mum to hear her point of view on this one. It is nothing I haven't heard before but I think I can manage.

"It is tradition, sweetie. We celebrate every little thing in this house and that is not going to change soon." She says as she come over and kisses my cheek. I hug her in return and she whispers "I love you."

"This is not only your half-birthday celebration, you start shooting a new movie." Stefan adds. "That calls for some celebration."

"Oh, it is our first date anniversary in five weeks, I except you guys to-"

"Bailing on that one." Stefan says quickly as he winks at me and I laugh.

"Plus one."

"That is rude, kids." Mum comments as she pulls me with her.

"Okay, I really want to devour this cake even if it is not mine, so big b, please tell me I can go ahead." Anna whines from the corner where the cake sits and I look back at her pleading eyes with a smile.

"Be my guest." Anna is my cousin but her parents died in a car accident on her first birthday. Later on, my family adopted her and she is my legal sister now. She knows everything about it of course because my family does it best to not keep secrets and stay honest with each other.

"So, big b-" Anna starts as she sits near the cake and I turn to look at her. "Tell me about this Elena girl-" Oh, the magic of family. I manage to go almost ten minutes without thinking of her.

"Firstly, stop calling me that." I waggle my finger at her direction and she shrugs in a not possible manner. "Secondly, she is my co-star and we start shooting only a few hours back, you'd probably know more about her than me if you check the internet."

"Meh, nah thank you." she waves her hand as she adjusts her nerdy glasses. "Stefan tells me she is pretty amazing though, would you introduce me?"

"Anna!" Dad scolds and she rolls her eyes.

"She is a girl, I am not asking him to introduce me to his actor friend." She rolls her eyes. "The two months grounding lesson I had when I went out with a guy four years older than me was enough lesson." She mutters as she takes the cake and start making her way towards her room.

"Uh, where do you think you are going with that?" I ask as she turns around and look at me. "You are not planning to at all that up tonight, are you? Because if you do, I am going to stop paying for that gym membership." I say as I stand up and walk to her, taking the cake away from her hand in the process. There is something bothering her and I know she needs someone to talk to; I should probably be there for her. "Go up to your room, I will be there in two minutes." She nods as she walks away and I turn to look at the rest of the people in the living room. The air has change from playful and exciting to tense in a matter of seconds.

"That is weird." Stefan comments and mum shoots him a glare as she urges me to go and talk to Anna.

"Well, by all means this calls for some midnight breakfast." I say. "Anyone up for some blueberry pancakes."

"No wonder you are my favourite son." Dad says as he stands up quickly, making his move towards the kitchen to make pancakes. That is his speciality. I didn't miss the way both my mum and Stefan roll their eyes when he talks about favourite son. Everyone in the room is his favourite kid if they bring the best idea.

I walk up to Anna's room and knock on her already opened door, she turns to look at me before wiping her tears and putting her glasses back on.

"I guess this has nothing to do with the cake." I stroll inside the room with one hand tucked into my side pocket and she huffs. I sit beside her on her windowsill; suddenly the hem of her shirt becomes interesting as she starts playing with it. "What is happening?"

"I know this is going to end with you telling me that they are my parents, and they love me but I just don't feel it right now." she sniffles between words and my eyes narrow at her. "The only place where I feel like I belong is in this room, all alone with my book. That is my escape. I am not trying to make you feel guilty here but everyone that wants to be my friend at school is because of my last name and the first think I got asked is if I am your sister? How comes I wear glasses, why should I be the way I am when I am your sister? Sometimes I tell them because I am not you and my brain and you and I have different ideas of how to lead our lives, they just laugh or ask me to introduce you guys, which I can't do obviously and-" she pauses to look at me and I urge her to continue with a nod. "The other part are the ones that don't like you and-"

"Wait; there is someone who doesn't like me?" I waggle my brows at her.

"Way to turn this conversation about yourself, big brother." She smacks my shoulder.

"Okay, have you listened to you? You have been talking about me since the moment I sat down here." She glares at me and I hold my hands up in mock surrender. "So who is the other part? The ones that would walk straight into fire if I tell them to do so?"

She laughs loudly. "No they are the ones that give zero shit about you."

"Damn." I say as I run a finger through my hair in mock frustration. "I thought everyone knew me." I say in a playful tone and she laughs hard at me.

"You are so full of yourself." She says with her head tilted to one side and I smile.

"At least I made you laugh." I reply with a smile. "But admit it, your problems are so not me-centric, you wanted to be dramatic in the first place."

"Seriously? I had an awful week and I needed that." she says. "Besides, I know you will be here to comfort me." her hand moves to my upper back as I smile tightly at her. "So, gonna introduce me to Elena?" she asks and I let out a nervous laugh.

"No, not gonna happen." I say and she pouts. "That is not going to work, not this time around."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't worship the ground I walk on." I say as I hold up my hand, counting my fingers. "Because she is ethical, because she thinks she is a saint, because she wants everyone to think like she does, because she is keeping tiny little secrets, because she is a selfish little- oh look, that is a full hand." I smirk at Anna and her brows furrows.

"She sounds lovely." Anna says sarcastically. "If I remember correctly, Jeremy mentions something about her being his cousin."

"Yeah, she is lovely." I say quickly, suddenly feeling guilty for making Anna picturing her in a bad way. "She is just a bit-"

"Handful?" Anna smirks mischievously. "Sounds like your type, brother."

I am about to tell her to stop thinking that way when a knock comes from her door and we turn simultaneously. Dad is standing there with a large plate with pile of pancakes and mum appears behind him with a bowl that I assume has syrup in it and I turn to look at Anna.

"Oh, look at my favourite kids." Dad says and we both scoff. "Don't tell Stefan I said that." he says in a whisper as he walks towards us.

"Too late, dad." Stefan smirks as he comes in and takes a seat at the edge of Anna's bed.

"Oh my god, that edge is fragile." Anna shouts at Stefan as he quickly stands up. "Sit anywhere, just not on my bed. I am a germaphobe."

"Wow, aren't you two lovely? Stealing each other's words." Stefan glares irritably at our direction and I high-fived Anna which causes my mother to throw dirty looks in our direction.

I grab a pancake from the plate as I share it with Anna, licking the syrup that goes down my finger in the process.

"So, Anna, you have been spending a lot of time with Jeremy lately." Mum says as she smiles at Anna and Anna looks at me and rolls her eyes. I nudge her in the stomach causing her to grunt.

"Yeah, we go to the same school and we are both interested in history and he is my brother's godson, even god would not want me to not spend time with him." Anna says and I shake my head at how stubborn she can be.

"Uh, no need to get so defensive?" Dad says. "Your mother and I were just discussing-"

"What I should wear on first day of senior year?" she speaks up again and it is my turn to scold her.

"Anna!" I shoot her a disapproving look and she huffs petulantly. I know how it feels to be seventeen and how all your rebellic –is that even a word?- nerves act up but it is also the age to make some massive mistakes and I wouldn't want that for her.

"Were just discussing how close you seem and how he is brought up well, we think you two would be great together."

"Giuseppe." Mum scolds him for blabbing and he shrugs as he takes a bite of his pancake.

"Well, what is the need for beating around the bush?" Dad asks and mum shakes her head as Anna let out a loud sigh that contains a lot of meaning. All the heads in the room turn to look at her and her eyes widens a little.

"What?" she says and when nobody answers her she looks down to the plate of pancakes and stuffs it into her mouth. "Jeremy and I are dating."

"This is so not good." I say and Anna looks at me as she shoves my shoulder.

"I thought you are the supporting one."

"Well, it's a little hard when your little sister is dating your godson; you won't know which ass to kick if things ever go bad." I say with a smile and Anna lets out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that is great sweetie." Mum says and dad winks at Anna.

"There is one more thing I have to tell you," she starts acting nervous. Why do I have a feeling this isn't good. "I have been sleeping with Joe, the twenty-three year old guy next door and-"

"What the fuck?" I shouted.

"What?" dad stands up quickly. "Stefan, go bring my gun, I am going to kill that son of a bitch-"

"Oh my god, calm down guys!" Anna shouts. "I am kidding." she laughs and dad certainly did not enjoy the prank as he glares at her. "Come on, have you seen your faces? That was so worth it, I haven't had this much fun in days! I wish I had my camera with me to take pictures of your faces, they would have made good memes."

"Anna, that wasn't funny." Mum says in her reasonable voice and Anna groans.

"Come on, I don't know how you even fell for that, the guy only knows how to pet his dog!" she says. "I doubt he barely knows how to- uh, a conversation I shouldn't be having with you guys." Four pairs of eye were throwing her disapproving looks but it looks like she is having fun so I get up and adjust my sweatshirt.

"So, I am going to crash here." I say and they turn to look at me. "Driving back to my apartment would take at least thirty minutes from my nap time; I have to get up early tomorrow. We have an early shoot." I say and they all nod at me.

"Happy half birthday." mum says as she stands up and kiss my cheek. Stefan pats me in the back and dad gives me a playful punch in the stomach as I walk to the door.

"Good night, guys."

"Good night." their voices echo back and I hope to God they won't grill Anna for her little not so funny prank.

The next day starts on a good note, Elena was already there when I arrive, she never looks up when I come into the place we are supposed to shoot a scene. Thank god we have to shoot solo with other actors before we shoot a scene together. I am glad it is just a short scene that would probably be over in three or four takes considering we are both good at what we do.

"Good morning." I say to her as I adjust my watch.

"Hey." She mumbles back in response without looking up until the director shouts ready?

"_I do not work for you." _Elena's character states firmly to my face, something tells me she is enjoying this because she doesn't have to be nice to me even in the shoot. _"Which perfectly sums up my words to you not less than two minutes back, I am going to repeat them: I don't take orders from you." _

"Cut!" Mikeal shouts through his mic and Elena stops as she runs a hand through her hair. "That was splendid, Elena, we needed that look in your eyes.

"Thank you, Mikeal." She says with a blush creeping up her face. "Are we done for today?" he nods at her and she mumbles her goodbye and leaves. A few minutes later, I walk out of the building and the scene before my eyes makes me blink rapidly before I walk briskly to it.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" I ask irritably as Anna looks at me apologetically and I see Elena look between us with confusion in her eyes. "We are going home right now." I say as I grab her elbow and Elena stops me as her palm moves to my chest. I look down at my chest as she quickly takes her hand away.

"I don't know what your relationship is but if you _are _in a relationship, I think she is a little bit too young for you, and you can't just take her away, we are having a conversation?" she says and I smirk.

"Jealous, are we?" I waggle my brows at her and she huffs in response. "She is my sister, not that you owe me an explanation, I just want to know how she even gets here."

"Sorry." She mumbles a bit to both me and Anna. Anna is too awestruck to even say something and I nudge her. "Hey, maybe you can join Stefan the next time we have dinner together?"

"You've been having dinners with my brother?" I ask and she lifts a brow at me.

"Jealous, are we?" she mocks and I roll my eyes.

"I would love that." Anna says as she pulls away her elbow from my grasp. "The only problem is, I don't get along with Stefan. If it is big b here then-"

"No way in hell!" I say quickly because I know Elena would be looking for an excuse so I spare her the torment. "Work something out between yourselves; I am not in the mood of having dinner with other people in the next hundred years or so."

"Because you suck at it." Elena mumbles and I tilt my head at her as she avoids my eyes.

"I know right!" Anna agrees with her and Elena gives her a tight smile. "Anyway, guess I have to tolerate Stefan for the next few days or so." She sighs in defeat. "You know, he once offered to be my divorce lawyer when I get married because no man on earth can ever tolerate me."

"That is rude." Elena says and I look between them to see they are both caught up and probably don't remember I am standing there.

"I know, right! Lawyers can be such jerks." Anna mumbles.

"Tell me about it, and such braggers. My uncle is a lawyer, practically an agent. He boasts about every single work he gets for his clients and I agree with you, they can be such jerks."

"I am going to pretend you just didn't call my boyfriend's father a jerk." Anna says and Elena eyes widen in surprise as they both burst out laughing. Why can't she be like this all the time? Women!

"Oh, I am sorry." Elena laughs as she grabs Anna's hands. "You are Jeremy's girlfriend? Well, this just got a hundred times better. You know, forget about Stefan. Work something out with Jeremy; no one wants lawyers butting in their conversations anyway." Elena winks. "I have to go, I have three interviews in the next hour and I have to get ready, my manager doesn't deserve to be called a manager I swear, I mean who puts in three meeting in a row without even a two minutes break?"

"Goodbye, I will talk to Jeremy and he'll surely find a way to know when you are free."

"Don't worry, I will inform him. I won't forget about you, I promise." Elena pats my sister's shoulder and her face breaks into a huge smile as I clear my throat. "Goodbye, Anna."

"Thank you." Anna says to Elena.

"Take one or hundred things from her." Elena whispers while she walks beside me and I clench my jaw to stop myself from calling her a bitch. I lift a brow at Anna when Elena is out of sight and she rolls her eyes at me.

"You say we are going to have lunch together, I have been here for over three hours. Excuse me for talking to your archenemy."

"Shit!" I say as I close my eyes. Can I get anymore bad and stupid? "I am sorry."

"That didn't work on Elena, don't expect it to work on me." how did she know? "Yeah, we might not get along with Stefan but he never shuts up about anything Caroline tells him and to answer the question going on in your mind, yeah I know." She walks away and I punch the nearest thing to me which happens to be a wall and I regret it instantly.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh god, guy just doesn't take a hint." I groan in exasperation, pressing the delete button on the text. "It has been two years, what does he want?"

"Well, I wasn't the one that slept with him." Caroline answers with a wicked chuckle. "I mean, seriously, what were you thinking? That guy was the definition of shit-face."

A free day is what I have been craving for since I started shooting and I don't think I am getting one anytime soon simply because if I am not shooting, I would be at an interview or photo shoot or shopping with my stylist or going through thousands of scripts that I have already made up my mind about.

I have quit. After Dawn would be my last movie simply because I can't handle the life, Caroline tells me that I am only saying it because I am in the midst of it but I know how the thing is sucking the life out of me even if I have a passion for it. I can't have people following me everywhere wanting to take pictures of me or wanting to know what is going on in my life, there are massive secrets about me that nobody knows and I would like it to stay that way.

"You are doing that thing again." Caroline taps my shoulder, the gesture making me jump. I am here to shoot a solo scene and one thing that I am thankful for about this day is that Damon wouldn't be on sets. He has no business with almost all my scenes for this week and that has given me the space to breathe better. "Listen, you know what you signed up for. And I know you are regretting it because you are this broody young woman but I know deep down you-" I shoot her a glare and it does the work. "Besides-" okay, maybe not, "Liam probably wants to hook up with you again so he can have something to get him the money to buy his weeds, stay away from him."

"Gee, thanks Caroline, you are really helping." I bit out and before she gets the chance to reply, I see my agent, Liv walking towards us and I thank god for her appearance because she is bringing an end to this incredibly out of place conversation between me and Caroline. "Just a heads up, Liv has been asking me a lot about Tyler lately and just so you know, I am totally planning on setting them up."

"Yeah, no." Caroline chuckles in a whisper and I lift a brow at her.

"Yeah? Try me." I smirk. "Tyler needs someone to rely on, not to mention that I have been a terrible friend for anyone who calls themselves my friend-"

"No shit!" Caroline retorts in a snappy voice.

"Hey, if you love him so much why did you leave him with a ring that is probably the most expensive in Tiffany's, no, don't answer that? I know, because you have the hots for Stefan." Caroline turns into a tomato after my comment and she knows I am right.

"At the time, it wasn't about Stefan."

"But it is now." I sing-song.

"I still love Tyler, just not the way I used to. I think of him as a friend now and-"

"Hey Liv." I say as Liv finally reaches us, I can't have her hearing us talk about Caroline and Tyler's up in flames love life.

"Elena." She says with a polite smile. "Caroline." She nods at Caroline and I see Caroline's eyes squint at her.

"You look fabulous." I say to Liv and she blushes as she touches the end of her curly blonde hair. "Anything special going on?"

"I guess, ugh!" she groans. "I have to meet my brother's boyfriend so he asked me to look good, I know it is stupid because my brother's boyfriend is definitely not gonna look at me and say you look hot."

"Don't worry, Tyler might say that." I wink and she blushes yet again. She reaches for her purse and hands me a blue spiral-binding book copy. I know what it is. "A script." I say with a nervous chuckle.

"Another one." Liv corrects. "I know you are going to read it and say I am sorry, I can't do that but please, this is a major motion picture and Mason Lockwood is going to be the lead actor."

"Okay, I would look at it." I say and she smiles. "Get me something with Johnny Depp, would you?" I joke and she laughs.

"With time, babe. See you later, I guess." She says with a wave as she runs off.

"Firstly, that 'Tyler might say that' comment was a real low blow." Caroline says and I smile inwardly. I did what I did on purpose. "Secondly, Mason Lockwood is a hot major douchebag and Damon's arch rival-"

"I know who Mason Lockwood is."

"He sharing a surname with Tyler isn't a coincidence." Caroline adds. "They share the same great grandfathers." I cock a brow and Caroline nods. "If you actually sign this movie you are going to be the hottest thing in Hollywood working with the two hottest actors and Damon is going to major pissed-"

"Damon doesn't own me." I snap at Caroline and she holds her hands up in surrender. I don't know why she thinks that Damon and I could ever work or be good for each other, I try to convince her that I don't want anything to do with him besides the movie but she just doesn't get it.

"Fine, broody ass." She murmurs as she takes her bag and I see a smile creeping up her face. "Lunch break is over, little mister PA is coming over to call you." I follow her sight and I see the production assistant coming over and I groan. So much for a lunch break when I didn't even drink water.

"See you later?"

"Yeah, Bonnie and Jamie's anniversary tonight." Caroline huffs in annoyance. "And guess what? She wants to spend the night with us because the dick is out of town."

"That is awful." I say as I stand up and adjust my shirt. "Guess I have to cancel my dinner with Jeremy and Anna tonight, God, I am no better than Damon."

"Ha!" Damon's voice rings in my ear and I throw back my head in infuriation, rolling my eyes in the process before looking back at him.

"I thought you didn't have a scene to shoot today?" I say and he smirks.

"Doesn't mean they have to look at my ID to let me in the studio."

"Ha-ha." I say flatly and he turns his head to smirk at Caroline.

"Hey, sister in-law." He says to Caroline and she rolls her eyes. "Heard Stefan is planning to take you out on a date."

"Ugh, way to kill the romance, Damon." I scowl at him and he holds up his hand in mock surrender. "I know Stefan has been planning to ask her out but I didn't say anything because they don't need big mouths in their relationship."

"Hey, you know you are like my sister-" he continues talking to Caroline. "And I am not saying that because of this pesky little relationship you now have with Stefan, because if anything that is going to bring problems to our work-relationship but a tiny teeny advice, don't let him take you to The Savage because one, you are probably going to run into me. two, all the dates Stefan had there end up without second dates and lastly, Dana Savage would be there to ask you if my stubble tickles you the way it does her, she even asks my sister that."

"Eww." I say and Damon nods in a manner that looks like he pities whoever the hell Dana Savage is.

"Thank you, Damon for being such a loud ass moron." Caroline says and I smirk at her and move over so she can stand in front of him properly. "And I don't need your stupid little opinion because, one if I run into you I would pretend I don't know you and you are my least favourite actor in the world."

"That would get you fired." Damon says and I smile because I am enjoying their banter.

"Two, I believe what Stefan and I have is bigger than that. We are not tip-toeing around each other and pretending we don't like each other." Okay, did she just look between Damon and me while saying that? "Lastly, if you haven't signed that lame movie that Dana Savage played your fuck buddy, you wouldn't be in this embarrassment now." she says and I am proud of my best friend for getting Damon speechless and I clap my hands inaudibly.

"Ms. Gilbert, lunch break is over." The PA says and I smile politely at him and gesture for him to go.

"As much as I enjoy you two bickering like an old married couple, I have a scene to shoot and Caroline, would you please find the time to call Liv and tell her that I am doing that movie opposite Mason Lockwood?" Caroline nods at me because she knows I am messing around and the look on Damon's face is priceless as I pick up my purse.

"Mason Lockwood?" he asks as I start walking away. "Did she say Mason Lockwood?" Damon asks Caroline and I smirk as I walk away without hearing the end of their conversation. I walk to the dressing room and change as soon as possible because I am already ten minutes late and I hate it when people are not punctual. I shouldn't be a hypocrite.

The sky is getting dark when I finish my shoot and pick up things from my trailer before walking towards my car, what I didn't expect to see was a dark silhouette standing against my car and I walk up to see it is none other than Damon Salvatore.

"Pestering much?" I snap and he steps forward, which makes the light in the street reflects and reveals his face.

"I would sleep better knowing you didn't sign a movie with Mason."

"Well, you are in for some sleepless nights I guess." I smirk at him before rounding the car to the driver's side and he follows me quickly.

"The guy is a major douchebag."

"Bigger than you?" I ask and I see him shake his head.

"You might not believe it but I am not here because of me."

"Really?" I gasp sardonically. "I am shocked."

"What did I ever do to you?" he asks, suddenly turning serious and folding his arms against his chest. "From what I know we parted that day on good terms but two years later, here you are being the most selfish little bitch; at least tell me what I did. If I don't know how am I supposed to make it better?"

"That is just it, Damon." I snap at him. "I don't want you to think there is any way you can make it better because you can't, no one can. Not even me." I say as I push him away and I instantly regret my words. They only prove his suspicions that there is something going on. "It doesn't concern you; now please get out of my way." I say and he is still speechless and the surprise in his face is still palpable. I enter the car and drive down the road, not without looking at my rear view mirror. He stands there as I drive away, getting smaller and smaller until he fades away. I park my car on the side of the road and have a much needed breakdown that I haven't had in months.

Every time I look at Damon, I get reminded of my night with him but tonight, him asking me of why I am being the way I am, triggers something in me that I have kept hidden for long. I don't know how I am going to face him the next time I have a scene with him.

Two hours later, I sit across Caroline and beside Bonnie in her large living room. There is a glass of wine sitting at the centre as we wait for Ginger to come back with the glasses. Ginger is our high-school friend, truth be told I never got along with her probably because I never spend more than two hours with her but today, I see that she can be interesting. Her real name is Julia but everyone calls her Ginger because of her red hair, it pains her grim parents to know that everyone calls her Ginger when they are way too gloomy to name their daughter after a vegetable.

"Okay, never have I ever kissed a girl." Bonnie says after a few obvious never have I ever challenges and Bonnie and I are the only one that didn't take a swig. I know Caroline has kissed a girl; it was during a truth and dare session during one of our beach house parties. She kissed Amy whatever her surname was and it was so gross to look at because Caroline was so drunk and the other girl was not better.

"I am still not over that." Caroline whispers in shame and Ginger laughs.

"Never have I ever slept with a celebrity." She says and no one takes a swig. My eyes go wide as everyone looks at each other and then I make a bold move and take a gulp. They all ooh-ed and I roll my eyes as I Caroline reaches to tickle me.

"Tell, tell, tell."

"Nope." I smirk. That is all they are getting out of me.

"Is it before or after you sign After Dawn." Ginger asks.

"That's for me to know-"

"Damon?" she asks again and I turn sharply to look at her.

"Oh, believe me the time they aren't shooting a scene, it is like world war III, I am surprised it is not all over the internet now." Caroline jumps in. "I mean but how hot would you guys be together?" Caroline stares at me and I roll my eyes as I see Bonnie giving me that long look so I jump in to clarify.

"It was way before I sign the movie and you guys probably don't know the guy, he is not that popular." I brush off the matter. "He is a reality show star that you guys don't w

"Be such a buzz kill." Ginger says and I nudge my elbow playfully at her as we continue the game. I find out that Caroline has smoke weed and has cleaned up a guy's bedroom that isn't her boyfriend. I know who it was but she clarifies by saying 'dark days for Damon, poor guy.'

I find out that Bonnie has shoplifted two Chanel sunglasses without getting caught and Ginger has been arrested for doing street paint. Although ginger tells us that she knows nothing about paint and that her ex-boyfriend was the one that convinced her it would be fun.

The night went better than I expected and I managed to go through it without thinking of the utter shocked look in Damon's face when I snapped at him. The next day, which so happens to be a public holiday and a Friday, I had Miranda's driver drive me to the Saltzman's. I have stopped going out in broad daylight without someone to be by my side all the time, it is insane how a simple signature on a piece of paper can change my entire life.

"Elena, hey." Alaric says as he opens the door and I walk in, smiling at him. I look beside him to see a travelling bag and I look up at him.

"Travelling somewhere?" I ask as I reach over to hug him because that is how we normally greet. He fidgets a little and I wonder what the hell is going on with him.

"Yeah, I got this client over in NYC that I have to meet, he is desperately in need of a better public image and-" here we go, the whole lawyer bragging thing. "And who better than me to do that?"

"No one, Ric." I smile tightly at him and pat his shoulder.

"I know, oh shit!" he says as he stares at the clock. "Jenna, what in God's name are you doing? Damon is probably thinking of a hundred ways to kill me."

"You are travelling with Damon?" I ask before I can stop myself and I mentally slap myself.

"Yeah, Damon, your co-star. Your uh,-" he starts and I lift a brow at him. "Co-star, that is all he is." Alaric says and I notice him sighing in relief and that is when I know that Damon has not been keeping things to himself. Damon has told Alaric and now my uncle is being all weird to me because he knows what happens between me and his buddy and he knows the aftermath. I decide not to grill Alaric about it though; my problem is with Damon not him. "We are flying down in his family's jet." Alaric says, deciding to bring an end to the awkward silence.

"Oh." I nod as I adjust my bag. It seems rude to just walk away and leave Alaric as he waits for Jenna so I stay and listen to him fan-boy about the Salvatore's and Damon's family profession which is winery by the way, in Italy and then a clothing mill here in LA. "Oh my, they are rich." I say in awe just to make things less awkward between us and I thank God when Jenna comes down.

"Here." She snaps at her husband as she hands him his passport and a sweater. "Oh, Elena." She smiles at me as she hugs me and I kiss her cheek in the process.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Alaric says to Jenna and that is enough to get her giggling and melting in his arms and I roll my eyes.

"Ugh, you guys are so sweet I might get diabetes." I say and they both laugh as I walk away from them shouting my goodbyes to Ric. "Hey, Jeremy." I say as I see him eating hurriedly in the dining area.

"Eylwonor." He mumbles with his mouth full of food and I raise a brow in disgust.

"Yeah, I really love my name and it doesn't deserve to be called like that just because you eat like a horse." I say as I sit beside him and drag the plate from him and start eating the delicious looking pasta.

"Hey." He calls out in protest and I just shrug.

"I haven't eaten anything since morning."

"You are a celebrity, you can have the world at your feet if your want." He says as he drags his plate back and I put my chin in my palm and look at him. "By the way, thanks for cancelling dinner yesterday! Acted like a true celebrity, Anna was so mad."

"You know what she would be mad at? You eating food like you have never seen food before." I say and he glares at me. "My friend needed me; I have to be there for her. I am sorry." I say and he rolls his eyes. "Listen, I would have a two weeks break after a real hectic week next week, I would arrange something then. I promise I won't disappoint you."

"Still whining about dinner I see." Jenna says as she comes in and ruffles Jeremy's hair. He groans and dodges from her fingers, making her scoot over just to mess his hair. I smile at the scene because I can't recall the time I have a relationship like this with my mother. I had with my father but he decided to just vanish into thin air one night, leaving me with nothing but two sets of key. One for the beach house and the other is still a mystery.

"Mum." Jeremy groans as Jenna stops whatever she is doing and looks towards the door. "Caitlin, bring that over."

I look to see she is talking to their housekeeper who is carrying a carton and she does as she is told and drops it on the table. Jenna takes out many comic books, arts, posters and frames but only one catches my eyes. Damon kissing a short-haired brunette that is holding a very young Jeremy's hand and I see Jeremy smiling at the photo. I take it in my hand and look at it, it is definitely not a recent photo because Damon was leaner and he didn't have that manly look he has now in the photo.

"Who is that?" I ask silently because for some reason, my heart tugs with jealousy because that girl didn't look like his cousin and she wasn't Katherine Pierce.

"That is Rose, she was Damon's fiancée." Jenna answers. "Oh how much I miss her, she was a great woman."

"Was?" I ask a bit too quickly.

"Yeah, she passed away." I feel shame in every part of my body because I have been judging a dead woman just because she had her arms around Damon and he had his lips on her cheek. What is going on with me? Why am I thinking of him that way when I have made it clear I want nothing to do with him?

"That is sad." I murmur as I quickly grab another frame just to brush away the topic. I don't want Damon meddling in my past or present or future life so I would do the same with his life in return. I see Jeremy staring at me the same way Bonnie did yesterday, like they know I am hiding something. It is the look that is always in Damon's eyes when he is looking at me.

The weekend was rather enjoyable but Monday comes real fast and the minute I walk into the studio, I know I am not ready to face Damon. I know he has told Alaric about what happened between us and I want to call him out for that but then I remember the picture I saw at Jenna's. If I am going to call Damon out for telling his best buddy what I have been calling my secret all this time, then he deserves to hear me say I am sorry about his fiancée. I don't want him to know that I know that he has lost a fiancée many years back so I go against it.

I leave everything to myself and stay away from Damon as much as I can; he seems to be doing the same too. Murmuring things to me, not bothering to ask how I have been and everything that defines cold shoulder. I don't know why that bothers me but I guess the annoying feeling I have in my chest because of Damon's cold shoulder has been in his chest for a long time, I shouldn't be the one complaining. I call this upon myself even if it hurts like a bitch. I don't want to be close to Damon because that would mean all the band-aids coming off. I am pretty sure that my wounds are still fresh and ripping off the band-aids would bring just more problem to my life.

I guess it is better this way.

..

_Thoughts?_

_In the prologue, I mentioned that Jeremy is Damon's godson. At the time I wanted Jeremy to be a little kid but then I introduced Anna and I decided to give Jeremy an age-jump which makes the whole godson thing awkward and out of order. Do I just leave it or is there any explanation to go with it because I know nothing about these things. Any help would be appreciated. Thank you._

_Please review and tell me your thoughts on this boring chapter. ;)_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elena is a really good actress. I am not saying this because she impresses me with her acting skills when we are shooting but because she keeps a good face around the media and during conferences and interviews. She speaks highly of me which I know she is secret barfing inside while saying it. She touches my shoulder lightly and even looks directly into my eyes during those said interviews. The point here is, she is driving me crazy. After our heated conversation in the parking lot two weeks back, I stay out of her way and she does the same, which I guess is for the best.

I catch her a few times looking at me when I am not looking or even shooting me pity looks, I don't know what the hell that is all about but I don't care, it always leads to a fight between us and I don't want that, I never want that.

"_What makes you think I could trust you?" Jason seethes to Zoe's teary face. "You didn't give me a reason to; I lose everything because of you. I told you everything and now-"_

"_I am sorry, Jason, it wasn't me." Zoe cries. "I swear it wasn't me, you have to believe me." she holds on to his shoulder._

"_You were the only person that knew, you were the only person I told." He says as he shrugs off her delicate fingers from his arm. "Don't give me that bullshit, no matter what a manipulating bitch you are; I know you think I am smarter than that."_

"_I love you, Jason, I could never do anything to ruin you." she cries and he shakes his head as he turns around. "Please believe me, please." Her voice goes down as she sinks to the floor and he walks away without giving her a momentary glance._

"Perfect!" Mikeal shouts as Elena rises from the floor and dusts off her pencil skirt that has been driving me crazy for the whole shoot. She picks up a tissue and starts dabbing at her eyes with it as she walks over where I stand with the crew. "Now that is what I call a perfect shot, Elena, you cant go around saying Damon every time we are shooting, I know he is a charmer and all but..." he trails off as he waggles his brows at her and she rolls her eyes.

"I am sorry, I didn't know what came over me." she smiles and I smirk at her. Mikeal says we could take the rest of the day so casually that someone would think today's schedule requires us to be here till midnight. "Goodnight." She says to no one in particular and I didn't make the mistake of answering her because I am not ready to listen to her tell me I should stay out of her way again.

"Where is Elena?" Elijah asks as he walks towards me and I arch a brow at him. "What? I just want to ask her out, she is hot." He says and just like the idiot I am when it comes to her, I try to tell him to back off but he beat me to it. "Kidding, I see the way you look at her and I don't want my actor giving me a black eye, would you just tell her that next month's shoot would be taking place in Atlanta because apparently Ellijay doesn't have a hotel with good security for people like you."

"Ha-ha." I say sarcastically, not impressed that he sees how I feel about Elena. "By the way, don't ever pull that 'I see the way you look at her' thing on me, keep that in your movies, okay?" I say as I pat his shoulder.

"I wouldn't hesitate to ask her out if you didn't." Elijah says with a hint of laughter in his voice and I debate holding up my middle finger at him. I walk straight ahead to the door that leads to Elena's dressing room; I know she isn't back in her trailer because the way to her trailer is not the one she takes. When I approach I hear two voices, arguing.

"You could do with a rhinoplasty, it is a little crooked." The first voice says, Miranda.

"Ugh, don't touch my nose. I'd think you are trying to kill me, wouldn't be the first time you try." Elena says and I chuckle. "By the way, it is called a downward-angle button nose, and I happen to like my nose the way it is." She is clearly irritated and I don't know if now is a good time to barge in.

"Huh, you know much about yourself."

"Don't be so surprised, it happens when you have a mother that doesn't give a shit about you." Elena replies and my heart flutters as she says that, she deserves better.

"Okay, really think about seeing Dr. Harper though." Miranda says again, brushing the topic. "If not rhinoplasty, think about boob implants-" Holy!

"My boobs are fine."

"This is Hollywood, Elena, all you should care about is what people think of you and-" I choose that moment to barge in and I knock once on the door and enter without waiting for permission. "Damon Salvatore." Miranda says as her hand moves to pat her hair, I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Miranda, hey." I say politely. "If you don't mind, I want to talk with Elena."

"Sure, of course." Her eyes turn to Elena who is leaning against the wall with a lock of hair twirled in her finger. She moves to Elena and whisper something in her ear. I see Elena's face scrunch up and she makes a gagging noise. "Love you, baby."

"Goodbye." Elena says simply and Miranda walks out of the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't kill the messenger." I say irritably as I hold up my hands in surrender. "Don't pretend I didn't save you from that bizarre conversation, and this would sound so wrong on many levels but don't listen to your mother."

"You don't need to tell me that." she says with an edgy laugh and I nod. Her hand gesture for me to sit down on the love seat in her dressing room but then I remember, I am not here to seek her friendship, I am here because Elijah sent me. Okay, that is not true because I could have just asked someone to tell her but choose to come down here by myself.

"No, I am okay here." I say to her and she shrugs. "Elijah wants me to tell you that the Ellijay shoot is moved to Hotlanta because Ellijay doesn't have a hotel with good security, blah blah."

"Alright." She says again, still leaning on that damn wall with the coldest expression you can ever see on a beautiful face.

"Okay, you can call me clingy, it wouldn't be the first time but I really hate whatever it is we are doing."

"We aren't doing anything; we are standing like ten feet away from each other."

"And I can barely hear what you are saying, Elena." I say as I take two giant steps towards her. "I don't know what I ever did to you but I think I deserve to know and I have never had to go through ups and downs to make a working relationship work." I say to her and she arches a brow at me and steps away from the wall. "Just so you know, you giving me the cold shoulder is making being friends with you look like a challenge and I don't back down from a challenge."

"What do you want me to do?" she asks silently.

"Stop being so snobbish, it is not you but I can't say that you don't pull it off well." I smirk at her and she smiles at me. "Can I buy you a drink, just to apologise for the mysterious thing I did to make you hate me?"

She scoffs but nods nevertheless, "I need to change, can you excuse me?"

"Yeah, I have to change too." I say as I stare down at my wrist watch and my hand move to my neck and starts undoing my tie as I turn around. "Meet me at the parking lot in ten."

Eight minutes later, I meet her near my car. Her hair is up in a bun and she is wearing a trench coat over what I guess is a dress, her face is clean without a trace of makeup on and she looks radiant. She is on the phone with someone and her voice is rather polite.

"I had to call my driver and tell him to just enjoy the night with his family." She says.

"No, that's fine." I smile softly at her as I out on a baseball cap and my sunglasses.

"Poor man, he has to drive a girl the age of his granddaughter-"

I chuckle at her words because she is exaggerating, I have seen her driver and maybe he has a daughter her age but definitely not granddaughter.

"Okay, maybe daughter but is it okay that I am not comfortable with it? I told Mikeal he didn't have to go through all that but he insisted and-" that is when I get what she is trying to do, she thinks I am judging her in my mind for having that old man as her driver but I am not, because our female housekeeper definitely has a grandson with Elena's age.

"Elena, he is doing it to make a living." I say and she sighs.

"You are right." She waves her hand in dismissal. I start the car as she smirks at me. "Why are you wearing sunglasses, it is dark and nobody would recognise you."

"Wanna bet?" I ask and she shakes her head. I reach to the glove compartment and pull out a pair of sunglasses for her and give her. She puts them on without arguing.

"Wow, these looks good on me." she says as she stares at herself in the visor mirror.

"Yup, but those are my favourites and I am not going to risk giving it to you because I don't know if this thing between us is going to last." I say and she turns sharply to look at me and I burst out laughing. "Kidding, you should have seen your face though."

"Can I have them?" she asks and I tap my chin and glance at her.

"Nope, they are a gift and I don't know where I can get them." I shrug. "Feel free to borrow them whenever you want though." She nods in response. "Can we talk about how you keep saying 'Damon' instead of Jason today? You even said 'I love you, Damon'. Do you know how awesomely terrifying that is?"

"Why?" she asks.

"Because I don't love you, duh." I tell her and she laughs out loud for the first time.

"Good, because falling in love with you would be the most ludicrous thing ever and I hate using the word ludicrous." She smirks. "To answer your question though, I have been thinking a lot about you lately."

"Says the girl that is not in love with me."

"Shut up." she smacks my shoulder lightly with a laugh. "Not that way, I feel awful for what I said to you that day and Jeremy told me about your fiancée." Her voice goes down a few octaves lower and I try to avoid the topic she is approaching.

"Don't worry, Katherine is dead to me." I say to her. "She wasn't my fiancée though."

"Not her, Rose." She says simply and I swallow a lump that comes up my throat.

"So that was it, the long pity looks I have been getting from you all week." I say a little irritated that she brings her up right now.

"No, it wasn't pity, Damon." She says quickly. "I couldn't possibly imagine losing a fiancée but I know that I wouldn't want people looking at me with pity. I would never look at you that way, I am sorry if that is what you think." She looks away and I huff out a breath.

"Don't worry, it was years ago."

"Yeah, but it is still a sore subject." She says as she turns towards me again. "You don't have to pretend it doesn't hurt because it does and I have lost my loved ones not once but I don't know what it feels like to lose a fiancée, pain comes in different forms and I have nursed the loss of a father and-"

"What happened with him?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"He left." She says quickly. "But have you seen my mother? I have spent years and years of thinking what could make my father leave but I have never found an actual answer except my mother. I mean, imagine being married to her."

"Don't want to." I say quickly and she laughs as I park in front of a bar. "Is this place okay?" I ask her as she turns around to examine the place.

"It seems quiet." She nods. "Just so you know, I am not drinking."

"That is cheating, Gilbert." I say, faking fury. "You brought up that sore subject; we have to drink out our sorrow."

"A diet coke would be fine for me."

"Didn't know you were a Swiftie." I waggle my brows at her making her roll her eyes.

"I get tipsy so easily, you don't want to deal with me."

"I won't take advantage of you."

"You can't." She says with a determined look on her face.

"I don't want to." I chuckle lightly.

"You can't even if you want to, believe it or not I took Muay Thai classes in college and I can do these moves even when I am tipsy." I laugh and she takes off her (my) glasses from her eyes and put them in her trench coat pocket. "Fine, one drink but that's all you get too. You are my ride home."

"Yup." I say as I pump my fist in the air and she shakes her head before stepping out of the car and waiting for me.

"It is a little chilly out here." She says as I catch up to her and from the way she is walking I know she regrets putting on that little dress. Can't say I don't enjoy the view though.

"It is warm inside." I say to her and she nods as we walk with at least two feet between us. When we seat at the bar, waiting for our drinks, she starts getting warm and takes off her coat and I can't help but let my gaze linger on her. She catches me looking at her and I see her blush before I look away and take my drink in my hand.

Fifteen minutes later, we are so engross in a conversation that we didn't hear the bar door opens until we hear a camera sound. Elena's eyes matches a deer's in a headlight as she spills her drink all over her dress and I didn't think twice as I grab her hand and lead her towards the backdoor. I hear the bartender telling the paparazzi to back off and we are lucky he is able to stop them. I am so mad about the whole thing that I keep walking with my head downwards until Elena tugs at my hand and points at my car. The paparazzi were there surrounding in and there are a few fans shouting my name as I turn around quickly.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asks and I hiss in frustration.

"This is fucking ridiculous." I say as I kick a can that is lying there on the street and Elena tugs at my hand again. "Your dress is ruined."

"Believe me, it is the least of my concern right now." she says and I hear the anger in her voice too. "There are no cabs anywhere and my house is like two hours away on foot."

"Let me get the car." I say but she holds my hand again.

"No, you obviously don't want this." she says as she slid into her coat. "I will just find my way from here, I could call someone to come and pick me."

"My parents' house is a few blocks away." I say to her and she turns around.

"I know, that is why I said I am finding my way. You can just walk home without getting recognised." She says to me and I shake my head.

"No, come with me." I say to her and she laughs sarcastically as she starts walking away. These paparazzi are already ruining what I have been enjoying for the past forty minutes. "You need to get out of that dress, hey."

"What makes you think I could trust you?" she says as she turns around and I wince as her words with hit me. One step forward, thousand steps backwards. "You haven't given me a reason to." Now she is stealing my character's lines but I don't need to tell her that because it would only piss her off more.

"Well, did I give you one not to?" I ask her as I take two steps towards her. I am getting angry too. "It is me or the papz right now, take your choice." I say to her and after a few seconds of hesitation she looks towards me.

"Fine."

"Fine, you are trusting the paparazzi?" I tease and she laughs as she moves towards me and smacks my shoulder lightly.

"Behave." She says and we start walking silently. "Oh my god!" she says when we were a few feet away from my parents' gate. ""What about your parents?"

"Travelling with bratty Anna, it is her birthday week and it is like a tradition for them." I say and she sighs in relief. "Why are you so nervous about meeting my parents? It is not like I was nervous with Miranda."

"Your parents are decent people, let's leave it at that." she says and I laugh.

"I long for the day you'll take back your words and that day will only be the first time you met them." I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"Everyone thinks the same about their parents but that is because they are good people, Miranda is plain awful."

"You are saying that because she criticised your crooked nose." I say and she gasps.

"My nose is not crooked, it is-"

"A downward angle button nose, I know." I say and she laughs. "I happen to love it though, it is cute."

"Can we stop talking about nose and talk about how much of that conversation you heard?"

"Too much to know that your mother doesn't know anything about true beauty." I say seriously and she turns to look at me with her crimson cheeks.

"Stop it." she whispers in embarrassment and look away.

"It is true." I say to her as we reach the gate. "Okay, here we are."

"Mr. Salvatore." The guard runs up and open the door. I give my car key to the other guard and explain to him to retrieve my car because I am going to drop Ms. Gilbert at her home in twenty minutes.

We walk into the very quiet house and Elena seems very amazed at the house. she says we have a beautiful home but I tell her it is my parents' home not mine and just like she has been doing all night, she shakes her head at me. I hear a sound coming from the kitchen downstairs and I gesture for Elena to follow me.

"Damon, ma douce garçon. It's been so long." Our housekeeper says as her hands move to pinch my cheeks, making me red automatically. "And who is this belle dame?" she asks as her eyes moves to Elena and Elena quickly moves forward to shake the elder woman's hands.

"Stop with the French, Mary, I am sure Elena doesn't understand what you are saying." I smile and Elena turns to look at me with a fake hurt expression on her face.

"I don't understand 'my sweet boy' and 'lovely lady'? Why do you think so low of me?" she asks and I hold up my hands in surrender.

"Elena, this is Ms. Mary Catherine –with a C- and Mary, this is Elena, my co-star."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Mary Catherine with a C." She says in a friendly tone and Mary laughs out.

"Vous êtes très jolie ma chère, comment at-il eu autant de chance?"Mary says quietly and it amuses me how she thinks I can't hear that she's asking Elena how I get lucky with her.

"No, he is not." Elena says quickly. "I am just his co-star."

"That is sad; they were never as pretty as you." Mary whispers and I see Elena's blush. "The last one was-"

"Okay, Mary you really are getting so old." I say as I move to her and she flashes me a grin. "Do you need to crash here or?"

"No, I am going home. I am baby-sitting Teddy for the night, I forgot my phone here so I walk back to get it." she says to me and I lean down and kiss her cheek. "Good night, my boy." She says before turning to Elena. "Good night, Cherie. Hope to see more of you."

"Good night Ms. Mary Catherine." She says as we watch Mary depart from the kitchen. "So, Catherine with a C? Not like the ex with a K, huh?" Elena teases and I laugh.

"Yeah, you can say so." I shrug. "This woman is what Katherine would never be, not even in her wildest dreams." I tell Elena but she is clearly at loss of words as she gesture to her outfit and I remember her dress is ruined. "Sorry."

She takes off her trench coat, leaving the little dress as I gesture for her to follow me. She does even though I can see she is hesitant but she tries to hide it and when we reach my room, she stops at the entrance and I turn to look at her.

"Come on, I won't bite." I say and she lifts a brow at me but follows nevertheless. I am glad that she decides to trust me and even take a leap of faith and come into my room. "So, this is where the dilemma starts, should I bring you Anna's clothes or would you feel comfortable in mine?"

"Yeah, Anna is way too tiny and I know I am skinny but not that skinny." She says and I turn to my closet.

"My shirt it is then." I say as I pull out one of my black shirts and hand it to her, I know it would stop mid-thigh but her trench coat would do the work of covering it up. "Bathroom is over there." That uncertainty again. But I don't blame her; it is not like we have been friends for years.

"Thanks," she mumbles as she moves to the bathroom with her trench coat in one hand and my shirt in the other. After two minutes, she comes back wearing the trench coat over the shirt and I force myself not to imagine her in my shirt without a pair of trouser underneath it. She pulls out her phone from her trench coat pocket and gasps. "1 am? How?" she says quickly and I shrug.

"We finished shooting around 11, so it shouldn't be much of a surprise." I say and she pulls her hair out of a ponytail and shakes her head. "You can crash here?"

She laughs and then suddenly turns serious when she realises I am not joking. "You are serious?" she asks with her right brow lifted and I nod. "The paparazzi are going to have a field day over me sleeping at your parents' home, take me home, Damon."

"No one will find out, it would be our little secret."

"Now you are making it sound more absurd than it is." She interrupts. "And it is not like you are good at keeping secrets, you told Alaric."

I know instantly what she is talking about and I put my face in my palm and sigh before I look up to her, "I needed someone to talk to, I trust him and I know he didn't tell you that I told him, you found out because he has really weird expressions."

"Right." She says, dismissing the topic with one word. "So, are you going to take me or I am gonna have to crash on your bed?" that must have sound awkward to her ears because she quickly shakes her head and continue. "Which means you are going to have to use another room in this mansion of yours and I am going to have to use that jam lock on your door." she says as she points to that said jam lock and I grin.

"I am not going to take you home, Elena, deal with it." I say and she shakes her head as she reaches into her pocket and gives me my sunglasses.

"It is yours." I say simply and she gasps.

"Really?"

"It is the least I can do for ruining your night, Elena." I say to her and she smiles. "You needed sleep but still agree to have a drink with me that we were not sure how it would end, take it as my apology." I say as I turn around to leave my room for her.

"Apology accepted." She says and I smile without turning to look at her. "I am not going to say I have a great time even when we were running from the paparazzi because then you might collect your glasses, so thanks for the gift." I chuckle as I finally turn around to face her.

"Good night, Elena."

"Good night, Damon."

..

_Finally, an update. I had a bad writer's block and awful weeks making me feel so low of myself that I am not sure if I have fully recovered but here is this chapter. It might not be boring but the writing is definitely predictable. So bear with me. Have a nice TVD Thursday._

_PS: Any French mistake I made? Google translate is to be blamed. ;)_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I wake up to the sound of someone banging against the door, I squint my eyes at the sight of the room I am sleeping in. For a moment, I am so confused then last night comes back to me and I sit up quickly. I know Damon would be the one knocking on the door but just to confirm, I ask "Who is it?"

"Hey, it's me." it's him. I get up and walk to the door, rubbing my eyes and completely forgotten about the clothes I am wearing. I pull the door open and Damon comes in quickly. "Hey, my-" he stops midsentence and I am confused for a moment as I follow his gaze and see that his eyes are on my legs. I am wearing his shirt that stop mid-thigh. I yelp in embarrassment as I grab my jacket and clutch it tightly against my body.

"I just woke up." I say quickly to him and he smirk as he turn around to look at me. "You were saying something." I say as I try to make him forget what he just saw, he moves to the spot I am standing and put a new dress in my hand.

"Yeah, my parents are back." He says and my eyes widen quickly "And before you accuse me of knowing this, I swear I didn't. They just came back this morning and I had to go and pick up them from the airport, according to my mum Anna is PMSing and she wanted her bed, and because she had them in the palm of her hands, they just caught the next flight and came back."

"You are mad." I observe and he looks back to me.

"Duh, you didn't want them to see you and if you did, it is going to be the worst day of your life because they are going to embarrass you more than anything in the world." He says in frustration and I guess them seeing me is not the only thing he is frustrated at.

"Hey, it is okay." I say and he nods. "I mean, if that is the only thing that is worrying you." I shrug. "Because I can see that it is not."

"Don't worry about it." he says as he turns around. "Get ready, we can sneak you out without them seeing you and asking you questions about when we are getting married." I chuckle as he starts walking away because I know just how embarrassing parents can get.

"You didn't have to buy me a new dress." I say and he turns around and cocks a brow. I roll my eyes. "Thank you."

"Ah, that's more like it." he waggles a finger at me. "Are you fine with taking a shower with my soap? I can send up Ms. Mary Catherine-"

"Damon, it is fine, honestly." I say quickly and he nods silently before departing the room. I smile to myself as I walk to the bathroom and wash myself up in Damon's enormous bathroom, I put up my hair in a bun to prevent it from getting wet because if I meet Damon's parents by mistake, I don't want my wet hair to cause more confusion because I know what me sleeping in their house would look like to them.

After putting on the new dress Damon brought for me and surprisingly, it fits me well and looks good on me. I wear my coat on top of it nevertheless and put on my shoes before putting my hair in a braid, I know it looks messy but it is the best I get, my hair looks like a nest this morning without combing it. I text Damon that I am done and within a minute, he is knocking at the door.

"So, what is the plan?" I ask as I stand up and he smiles at me. he is about to say something when someone pushes the door and he turns around to look at the intruder while my own matches a double flashlight.

"I knew you were hiding some-" Anna's voice come but she freezes as she sees me.

"Shut the door, dumbass." Damon says to her and she nods as she shut the door and moves towards us. "Now everything is ruined, thanks to your curiosity." He spats at Anna and I come to her rescue.

"Hey." I say in a protesting voice as he looks towards me. "Let her be." He glares at me a little and I roll my eyes because I know he has been in this prissy mood all morning. Maybe it is about me spending the night in his parents' house but I would get out of here in no time.

"We have to get out and mum and dad can never find out she is here." Ouch. I thought as he tells his sister harshly. "She doesn't want to meet them."

"Hey, I don't want them to get the wrong idea." I say. "I never said I don't want to meet them."

"I wouldn't blame you though," Anna jumps in. "They have been on my back all the time, are you surprised that I wanted to come back early? We went to Italy, for god's sake."

"Whatever, Anna, we don't need to listen to your trip experiences, we have to get to set and you are going to help us get out of here without bringing us to mum and dad's attention." Damon explains and I nod in agreement as Anna nods too.

"Don't worry, they are out at the garden, something about mum's flowers dying when she was away, come on." Anna says and both Damon and I let out a sigh of relief as Anna tilts her head to the door. "Come on." She says as we walk down the stairs and directly into the dining room where Damon's parents are sitting and I stop dead in my tracks. "you really didn't think I was gonna help you sneak out, did you?" Anna says with an apologetic shrug and Damon's parents turn to look at me. If looks could kill, Anna would already be on the ground because of the way Damon is looking at her and I know he is more than mad at her.

"You are Elena." Damon's mum says and I turn to look at her with a smile on my face. "Pleased to meet you, I am Ellie." she says as she hugs me and I look over to Damon who shrugs awkwardly and then his father is standing in front of me.

"Did you spend the night here?" Damon's father asks me and I nod quickly. "My son is very young, I don't like the idea of people taking advantage of him." his father says seriously and my brows furrow, what have I done and what the hell was he talking about?

"Giuseppe." Ellie says in a warning tone and suddenly the man in front of me looks a little baffled.

"Please tell me you know I am joking." He says to me and I smile in relief, for a second I thought he was serious and I considered checking myself in a mirror if I look like a threat to anyone's son. "I am Giuseppe, join us for breakfast."

"No," Damon says as quickly as I give the opposite answer simply because they seem like nice people and my stomach has been growling. "Elena." He warns and I shrug.

"Damon, I didn't raise you to deny your guests breakfast, did you even feed her properly last night?" Ellie asks and my brows rise in amusement as Damon refrains from answering her and she just shakes her head. Damon takes a seat beside me and moves so close to me that I have to move away to prevent myself from the heat radiating off his body.

"You will start regretting this in 5,4-" he starts counting in a whisper and I turn to glare at him.

"Shush!" I whisper with a smile and the moemtn I close my mouth, I realise Damon was right.

"how long have you been going out?" Giuseppe asks me silently and all eyes on the table turns towards me.

"No, we are just friends, co-stars really." I shrug quickly and Giuseppe narrows his eyes at me.

"Dad." Damon warns in a low tone and Giuseppe rolls his eyes.

"Well, she spent the night here so I assumed." Giuseppe shrugged and Damon jumps in again.

"Well, stop assuming. If Elena was my girlfriend, this place would be the last place I would bring her to spend the night." Damon says and I glare at him.

"Why are you so snappy anyway?" Anna asks clearly irritated by his behavious but he simply ignore her and continues eating his food. The table all fall into an awkward silence and I decide to change it.

"So, Anna you are finally eighteen." I say with a smile at Anna and she beams.

"Yeah, sounds good coming from someone who knows what being eighteen means, it means you are free." Anna says as she looks between her parents and I laugh. "By the way, I am surprised to see you here, really." I realise she needs to know why I spent the night if Damon and I are not dating just to make sense of things.

"We were ambushed by the paparazzi a few blocks away from here, Damon asked me to spend the night here and he gave up his room for me." I feel the need to explain that we didn't share a room as his mother turns to look at me.

"Oh my, are you okay, sweetie?" Ellie asks me and for a second I am confused because I don't know what she is talking about until I remember I have been talking about paparazzi.

"Yeah, I am fine."

"Stupid leeches, they are everywhere." Anna says and I agree with her. I mean, I know they are making a living out of it but I happen to like my privacy a lot.

"At least you are having a healthy breakfast now." Giuseppe says and I turn sharply to look at him.

"Dad, oh my god!" Anna says from beside Giuseppe and he turns to look at her, completely oblivious to how wrong his words sounded. "That sounded so wrong."

"Elena, I am so sorry, he always says things without thinking and people get the wrong idea." Ellie apologises and Giuseppe looks sorry enough so I know what they are saying is true.

"What I meant is that you are so skinny, you can't be eating right."

"In other words, he is a retired doctor." Damon says after what seems like a lifetime and I laugh.

"It is fine, really." I shrug off the matter.

"Do you know what he told mum when she gave birth to Stefan? I don't know how she even keeps up with him." Damon says. "When he enters the hospital room he was like 'do you know what you look like? Shit." I burst out laughing as Damon tells the story and everyone at the table does the same. "Mum was so mad at him she wouldn't let him carry Stefan, she wouldn't see him. he somehow managed to slip a letter into the hospital room telling her that he wanted to tell her she looked beautiful then he remembered he didn't bring the baby's clothes, that is how shit came into the sentence and mum thought he was talking to her, when she read it though she remembered he really didn't bring the clothes until after that incident and she forgave him."

"Ah, Ellie is there something you haven't told this young man?" Giuseppe asks in embarrassment and before she could answer, Stefan comes in and when his eyes lands on mine, he stays shocked for a second before letting out an awkward laugh and moving to kiss my cheek.

"I am going to be so blunt and sound like Giuseppe right now, how is it that all my kids know you but I am only having the pleasure of meeting you right now?" Ellie asks and I laugh lightly. I can't say I am not enjoying this breakfast because something like this is nothing like what I get in my everyday life. I like the way the Salvatores are treating me and I guess kindness runs in their body, even if one of them can be a real jackass from time to time. My thoughts make me smile as I turn to look at Damon and he rolls his eyes.

"Regretting already?" Damon whispers

"Thinking of coming back for dinner." I whisper back.

"What are you all whispering about? I thought you are not dating?" Giuseppe asks. "Because I am going to be blunt and sound like myself right now and ask you to date." I choke on my water and Damon's hand moves to my back immediately and when I am done coughing, he grabs my hand and pulls me from the table.

"We are leaving, find someone else to embarrass with your bluntness and really out of place questions." Damon says and I smack away his arm, not approving of his behaviour.

"It is nice to meet you, really, thanks for breakfast." I say as Damon pulls me away from the room and I can hear them shouting their goodbyes. I can't help but laugh as we make our way outside but Damon seems really mad. I decide not to piss him off more by keeping quiet and going to his car that has his driver and bodyguard waiting and climb into it. Damon does the same and we drive off to the studio without saying a word to each other. Now I am mad.

"_I am going to get you the help you need." Jason says as he lets go of Zoe's shoulder and pulls her to his body. "You deserve better than having another you –a less nicer- version living inside your brain." Jason says and Zoe laughs out as she pulls back and Jason wipes her tears before kissing her forehead._

"_Do you think you can ever forgive me?" Zoe asks Jason and he frowns before cupping her cheeks._

"_Zoe, I never-uh!"_

"Cut." Mikeal shouts as Damon forgets his line for the sixth or seventh count this morning. I sigh in exasperation not because I don't make mistakes but because there is something bothering him and he choose to ignore it which is causing all these problems. this isn't Damon, not that he never make mistakes but because he never makes as much as the ones he has been making today. Usually, we shoot a scene within three or four takes and that is all, we are done with it and it is up to the crew whether to include it in the movie or not. But today is different, Damon looks distressed and angry. He wasn't like this yesterday night, I don't want to imagine whatever it is that happened has to do with me so I never ask him what is going on and he never tells me. in fact, we haven't said much of three words to each other since the car ride and for some reason that bothers me.

"Damon, take a break. We'll shoot the scenes with Zoe and her doctor before you clear your head." Mikeal says in an irritated voice and my brows furrow because I don't think Damon deserves to be spoken to this way especially since there is something bothering him. Damon has taken off before Mikeal finishes talking and I move to the set where we are about to shoot the next scene and wait for my so-called doctor, someone named Christopher Miles. Christopher comes down to the set and I have gotta give it to him, he is really good-looking and nice. A little too nice if you ask me.

After shooting the scene I walk outside to meet Bonnie who I texted earlier to meet up for lunch because we haven't been in touch lately and it is killing me, she has been there for me when no one else was simply because I wouldn't let anyone in.

Upon stepping outside, I saw Damon standing with a woman beside his car and she has her palms on his stomach and I can see how stiff he is. My heart burn with jealousy as I watch the woman moving close to him and nearly kiss him but he back away and just like he knows I am looking at them, he turns to stare at me. his face softens when he looks at me but I am not an idiot, so I didn't read much into it. the woman with dark curls follows his gaze and her eyes lands on mine. Holy shit! Katherine Pierce.

She starts walking towards me and just like the chicken I am, I want to run but something keeps me, if she is coming towards me to talk to me then we'll talk. Like adults.

"I don't believe we have met, I am Katherine Pierce." She says in a sultry voice and I cant help but admire how pretty she is even if she is a shitty person, her eyes are a deep shade of brown and so is her hair. I cant help but notice the striking resemblance that I share with her and something tightens in my chest.

"Elena." I reply simply and she opens her mouth to say something but Damon interrupts her. Thanks heaven.

"I think you should leave." Damon says as his gaze moves from me to her and I look down at her and that is when I notice the slight bump she is spotting. Oh my god. This is what has been worrying Damon all morning, somehow Katherine contacted him and he has told me how deep she hurt him but I never give much thought to it until now. He is looking at her with such hatred and I frown as I see her smirk at him and turn to talk to me.

"I think we should-" she starts but I cut her off.

"As much as I appreciate you coming here to talk to me, Damon is needed inside and we have work to do." I say quickly in a sweet tone and her well shaped brow rise as she looks between us.

"I didn't know actresses play that role too." she says with a hint of malice in her voice and I roll my eyes. "Anyway, he is a keeper but he never got over the last one, Rose, I believe he's told you about her."

"That is enough!" Damon says firmly as his fists curl at his side. "I don't want to see you ever again, Katherine, I am done with you. This is the last time you come near me or anyone I care about or I promise you, you are going to regret it. You know I keep my promises." He says with a curt nod in her direction before walking beside me. "Come on." He whispers as he passes beside me and I spare one glance at her before following Damon, to his dressing room.

"Take the day off." I tell him as I close his door behind me. "Just go home and-" I didn't get to finish as his lips drop to mine in a searing kiss and I don't know the time my hand moves to his shoulder, his kiss is hard and demanding and for a second I think of pushing him away but no matter what or how he kisses me, I am enjoying it.

He pulls away and his eyes widens immediately as his fingers move to his hair. "Oh my god, Elena, I am sorry." He says in a really low voice and I stare at him dumbfounded. "You don't deserve this, I am so sorry."

"Damon-" I start but he turns away.

"You should leave." he says in that same low tone and I freeze. How is it that two days back I give zero shit about him –maybe not really- but I could pretend I give zero shit about him but right now, as he pushes me away it is like a have a knife twisting in my chest?

"Damon, you need someone talk to and-"

"And suddenly that becomes you?" he says bitterly and I flinch. "A few days back, Elena, you don't care if I did not exist-"

"That is not true." I try to reason with him.

"Kid yourself all you want, Elena, you can't do that with me." he says in frustration. "Just leave." he says and when I refuse to make a move, he heads for the door but I turn quickly and leave the room. Yesterday night was something I never thought I would share with Damon again but he proved me wrong, he treated me right and even gave me his room to sleep in. I enjoyed having breakfast with his family even though that was when his problems started but the last thing I thought he would do is push me away.

As I approach my dressing room, my hairstylist told me tonight's shoot is cancelled because Mr. Salvatore is sick and all I could do is nod. I enter my dressing room and sit down with my face in my palm thinking about what could have made him so bitter and when I couldn't find a reason, I lose track of time and only jump when my phone vibrates in my back pocket. Bonnie is telling me she is here and I thank god for her sudden presence because I remember I don't even have a ride and I don't want to call my assigned driver just to take me out for lunch.

I meet Bonnie outside and one look at me she can tell something is wrong.

"What is going on with you?" she asks and I shrug.

"Just tired." I reply and she nods in response but I know she just let it slide because she doesn't want to push me and I am thankful for that. she drives us to lunch and just as we enter the restaurant, I hear shutters from beside me and in front of me but I decide to ignore it. thankfully, a waiter comes up to us and offer us the VIP section and I couldn't be more thankful.

"How do you deal with all this?" Bonnie asks me referring to the fame and I shrug. "it is all new to you right?"

"It is not part of what I signed up for, but I can deal with it." I tell her and she smiles softly at me, almost apologetic.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" she asks and I nod. "Then why are you holding back? Or is it something I can't help you with?"

I smile and shake my head. "It is not even about me." I say in a tiny voice and I pause as our waiter brings up our orders and we both smile at him. "It is about Damon."

"What about him?" she asks calmly.

"I spent the night at his family house yesterday and before you ask, we didn't share a room." I tell her and she smiles. "He was so nice to me, not to mention I have been so cold towards him but yesterday when we were ambushed by the paparazzi, he took me to his family house and gave me his room."

"I still don't know where the problem is in all this." Bonnie says and I sigh, I don't know whether to tell her about Rose and how its a sore subject for him or to just keep it out. I decide on the latter because I don't know much about it and it is not my story to tell.

"I don't know what came over him today but he was so jumpy, grumpy and pushing me away, I even had breakfast with his family." I keep out the kissing part too.

"I think he's confused about you, first you are all ice queen and suddenly you're... you. That is a little confusing, especially if the guy has a thing for you." I swallow at her words and she laughs. "Caroline says all he does is throw in questions about you when they are having a conversation. I think you should give him time."

And like I have been doing all day, I nod slowly in response.

..

First of all, I don't edit this chapter and the last part of it was written on my tablet. If it looks messy, I'd edit it. I just feel like you guys deserve an update. ;)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hello." I say cheerfully to the dark woman that opens Elena's apartment door. This must be one of her many friends and I might have seen her with Caroline once or twice. I try to be as friendly as possible because I need to see Elena. I need to apologise for kissing her and then pushing her away afterwards. She deserves better than a jerkwad like me.

"Damon." The woman breathes and I sigh in relief because one, she knows me and two, she seems like a fan and for my own selfish reasons, I need her to be my friend because Elena is obviously not here and I would like someone who would tell her how awesome I am.

The past week has been the same pattern, coming to set and watching Elena be polite but nothing more than that and it is killing me. Not that I hate when she is polite but I love when she is being herself with me. Let's face it, she is not completely nice.

"Oh, I am so happy that you know me right now, I hate introductions." I say with a charming smile and her brows lift up in surprise and questioning. "But I don't know your name." My smile turns apologetic and she nods.

"I am Bonnie."

"Oh I do know your name, Bonnie Bennett." This causes her brows to fly up again. "Caroline won't shut up about you and your smartness, nice to meet you." I say as I stretch out my hand and she nods with a smile as she shakes my hand. Not much of a talker I see.

"Unfortunately, Elena is not here but you can step in and wait for her." she smiles. "She said she would be here in ten, knowing how bad she is at calculations I would say she would be here in five." She starts walking away.

"The problem is I am not alone." I say and she turns to look at me. "I am with Zac Efron."

"For real?" she says with her brows hiked up and I frown as she almost nudges me out of the way to take a look at Zac Efron. "Where is he?"

"Here." I say pointing to my feet where a tiny puppy sits and she sighs in disappointment. "Oh and I am hurt, you just show me that you are more of a Zac Efron fan."

"I have been a High School Musical fan since Vanessa Hudgens used to dress like a drag queen to her premieres, no offense if you know her."

"None taken." I smile in an assuring way. "Anyway, Zac here is my sister's pet puppy and I am supposed to watch him all weekend because she is on a weekend trip/excursion with the rest of her classmates."

"Nice to meet you, Zac." Bonnie says with a smile as she bends down and takes the puppy in her arms.

Two minutes later, I find out that Bonnie is way too smart for her own good because she is kicking my ass in Scrabble and believe me, I know Scrabble down to a science, but man, she is good.

"Oh please, that is not even a word." I shout as she forms 'quinapril' out of my April. "That is cheating, lady."

"Just because you don't know what goes on in the medical dictionary doesn't mean quinapril isn't a word." She smirks and I roll my eyes. I make a move to form a word when the door opens and I turn to look at the intruder, who happens to be the owner of the apartment.

"Hello Elena." I say cheerfully as she looks me up and down before setting her bag on the sofa and walking towards me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Playing Scrabble? Oh and by the way, your friend is a cheat."

"Did not."

"Did too." I quip back as Bonnie shoots me a playful glare.

"Quinapril is a word." Elena says and my brows furrow.

"It is a medical term, doesn't make it a scrabble word."

"Still a word." The two women say in unison which cause a smile on both their faces and then we all fall into an awkward silence. "I am just going to leave; it's nice to meet you, Damon." Bonnie says and Zac Efron chooses that moment to make a sound, making Elena to jump back.

"Who brings a puppy in here?" She says quickly and Bonnie's eyes widens in realisation.

"Oh, I am so sorry." She says. "I forgot to tell you, she is allergic to dogs."

"It is a puppy." I say and when they both glare at me I hold up my hand in surrender.

"I can show him the apartment building for ten or twenty minutes." Bonnie offers and I shake my head quickly.

"Believe me, that sound intriguing because I want to be away from it for even a second seeing as the paparazzi are already giving it a name, they call him Ern, by the way." Bonnie narrows her eyes at me. "The point is, Anna calls every hour to hear if he is with me and I made her a promise to not let him out of my sight. She is punishing me because her birthday gift came two days after her birthday."

"Come on, Bonnie is good with dogs." Elena says and I sigh in relief because she obviously wants to talk too.

"Okay, Bonnie, in this case ten minutes sound like a lifetime away but I am taking this chance." He says as he pats the puppy's head. "Okay, Zac, behave." The tiny creature wags its tail and barks in excitement as Bonnie leads them out.

"Zac Efron?" Elena chuckles from behind me and I turn to look at her.

"Yeah, Anna's idea." I say and she nods. "Elena, I am sorry." I move straight to the point. "I am sorry for kissing you then pushing you away like you mean nothing, like you are not someone I could confide in, I am sorry for the way I treated you and if you would let me, I would be a better friend this time around."

"Alright." She says before turning to take a look into her bag.

My brows crease at her response, "Alright?"

"Yes, Damon." She says, exasperated. "I accept your apology for kissing me and then practically pushing me out of your dressing room, I admit, that was rude. But I am not going to hold your personal life against you, I am not going to hold your having secrets against you, God knows everyone has them and I am not your shrink."

"Well, thank you." I say and she nods. "And those aren't secrets." She rolls her eyes in a way that suggests she doesn't believe me and I explain further more. "I am serious, Katherine betrayed me, she played with my emotions and having her show up with that little bump that a few months ago I thought was mine, was a blow in the wrong direction, I received a call from her that morning and she said she wanted to see me for the sake of old times but I told her to go to hell, she just had the guts to show up at the studio and then..."

"She mentioned Rose." Elena finishes off.

"And then you-"

"Damon, whatever you did that day has nothing to do with me." she says in a warning tone and I shake my head as I take a few steps towards her. "I already know Rose is a sore subject-"

"Don't you get it, Elena, this has nothing to do with Rose being a sore subject and-" I pause as Elena folds her arms against her chest, her eyes firing up. "Yes, I admit Rose was my first love and she is always going to have a place in my heart but Elena, that day was about Katherine coming up to me and talking about you."

"Me?" she scoffs unbelievably. "Why would your ex-girlfriend want to talk to you about me?"

"She knows we slept together."

"Oh!" her face fell as she nods her head and stares directly into my eyes. "And how did she find out?"

"Because I told her." I say as I look down at my feet and silence erupts in the living room.

"You are a liar." That is the first thing that comes out of her mouth and I look up at her.

"See, that is funny because Katherine called you that." I say and for a second her eyes widen before going back to their normal size. "What was she talking about, Elena?"

"I haven't the slightest idea so why don't you walk back to your ex and tell her I said that you should both go to hell?"

"Listen, I didn't come here to make you angry." I say, trying to reason with her as I see her face turns cerise and her eyes does the same. "I just came here to talk and whatever Katherine said, I don't believe her, she is a liar. Always has been."

"I don't care, Damon, what I care about is how I never told anyone about our night together but apparently, you told everyone that was close to you." she is not trying to hide her anger anymore, her hands are all over the place and her voice cracking.

"I felt guilty; I didn't tell her it was you." I explain. "I did not know what kind of person she was back then; I didn't know she was cheating on me. All I know is that I felt guilty at the time and I told her I slept with someone, I apologised and she told me she understands but then she found the book you gave me, I never told you but it had this in it." I say as I reach my back pocket and pull out my wallet, which had Elena's passport photograph in it. I pulled out the photo of a much younger Elena with straight hair and showed it to her. She reaches to take it but I put it back in my wallet. I don't know its fate if it ever goes back to her. "She saw it and asked who you were, I had to come up with a crappy lie of buying the book at a second-hand shop and then I took the photo from her, saying I would take it back to the shop."

"And she saw our pictures probably in the magazine or on the internet and she puts two plus two together." Elena says and I nod. "And you carry my photo with you everywhere-"

"The point is Elena, I like-"

"Damon, thank you for coming over just to apologise-" she hasn't finished her sentence when I hear Zac's barks from outside her door and Bonnie's giggles. "But I think you should go." I look at her with surprise and she nods. "I just need a time to process all this, that's all."

"Sure, see you at the airport." I say as I turn around slowly.

"And Damon, we agreed to stay friends." She says as a reminder but I never turn to look at her because I hear her right. The thing is, I am tired of being frenemies with her, maybe she has secrets, maybe she is a liar just like Katherine suggested but I don't care, I want something with her but from the looks of it, she doesn't.

"Hey, Damon." Bonnie says with a smile as she comes in and then her face falls as she looks at me. "Everything alright?" she says as she hands me Zac's leash and I nod. "Listen, whatever it is, just know that this isn't how she used to be and I know she is close to coming back to that person, she is awesome this way but she was an angel before."

"I know, Bonnie." I smile and then her brows creases in confusion. Shit. "I mean, I get it." that doesn't sound believable in my ear and Bonnie nods slowly with a smile that shows she doesn't believe me. "Goodbye, Bonnie."

"It was nice meeting you, Damon."

..

"It appears this is the only free seat in business class." Elena says and I look up at her. It is the first time I have seen her after our little talk in her apartment.

"Well, you are stuck with this monster for the next five hours." I reply as I look back to my phone, dialling my mother's number to tell her we'll be taking off soon.

"I want the window seat." Elena says in an attempt of a friendly voice but I roll my eyes, she doesn't get to that.

"Well, I can't give up the window seat for someone who treats me like crap." I say with a sarcastic smile and her lips turned downwards as she nods her head with a chuckle.

"Fair enough." She says as she slid in her seat beside me and luckily my mum pick up at that time. I tell her that we'll arrive at exactly 6pm and she tells me to be careful, not take off my seatbelt if it isn't necessary. I had to ask her if she has ever travelled by plane to get her to shut up. "Uhh, I don't think you should be making calls." Elena says in a whisper as I follow the direction of her sight and see an attendant looking at me.

"Well, she should tell me that." I whisper back with a smirk as I hang up my phone and Elena frowns.

"She can't because she is into you." And if I didn't know any better I would say it bothers her.

"Ahh, talk about straight women." My hands move to fix my seatbelt while I send a flirtatious smile to the attendant and I see her blush from ten feet away.

"Ouch." That is all that Elena says before she moves to fix her seatbelt too. The attendant starts telling the people what to do and when she is done, she smiles at my way before walking away. "She's pretty." Elena says and I look up at her, waiting for her face to give away anything but it didn't so I ignore her. I look back to the tiny screen in front of me and start looking through the movie options. "You know, the last-"

"Listen, Elena, I got you point pretty loud and clear last week." I explain. "I am not angry, I don't need you to feel guilty and I sure as hell can survive without one person I wanted to be my friend."

"I don't feel guilty." She shrugs. "I am just a little chatty today," her brows dance at me and I wonder what she is playing at but from the look on her face, she sure as hell feels guilty. "I was gonna say the last time I was on British Airways, I was scared of flying so I took the aisle seat and my dad took the window seat, and we were going to Virginia to visit his parents."

"That was how many years ago?"

"I was nine." She shrugs and I nod. "I can't believe I am going there and I don't think I can go over to see my grandparents, you know, my mum stayed out of touch with them after my father went away. Do you think I should go and see them?"

"Did I mention I am not your shrink?" I turn to look at her with an irritable look and she opens her mouth to answer when they announce we are getting off and then we are flying and I take my eyes off her.

"Listen, I talked with Bonnie." She says and that catches my attention but I refuse to let her know that. "I know I have been a bitch and a really bad person to you but you pushing me away that day, it hurt me, Damon. A lot. And I know you have been hurt and you don't deserve all the bad things that happened to you but you weren't supposed to take it out on me, we were supposed to be friends."

"I can't believe we are discussing this on a plane." I mutter and she chuckles.

"Thankfully we are in business class." She says with a smile. "Besides Bonnie knows that we slept together."

"So much for being good at keeping secrets." I reply without looking back at her and I can see her shaking her head from the corner of my eyes. "Well, someone should tell Caroline because it isn't gonna end well for us if she finds out from Bonnie."

"You are right, when is she coming down to Atlanta?" she asks and I shrug because I don't know. "Are we good?" she asks and I turn to look at her, my brows going up suspiciously. "You can't not believe me after that speech I gave, come on." She stretches out her hand and I look at it. This could lead to my destruction because Elena Gilbert has all the qualities that one requires to be the death of me. I don't want that. I have had enough destruction in my life and I don't need any more. "Come on, you can trust me."

"Can I?" I say as I look away and she takes back her hand, sighing in disappointment. I put on my earphones as she looks away from me with a crease on her forehead before I continue. "And yes, we are good. I don't need to shake your hand to tell you that." she rolls her eyes before pulling a book out of her handbag. She is more of a reader than a watcher, more of a flats-person than heels-person, more of a ponytail or straight hair person than a curly hair person, more of a casual wears person than a dress up person. With each and every realisation I make on her, I am afraid I am giving my away my heart to her in a silver platter.

But there is no chance in hell that I am going to let her know that.

..

_Short and late update, I know. Sorry. By the way, I am going to be very busy with school in January so I don't know if you guys should expect an update or not. I am thinking of the latter because it is the first semester of my third year, I ought to do well. Keep me in your thoughts. _

_Happy holidays. _


End file.
